The Class Assignment
by Hurricane'sRain
Summary: It was a stunningly simple concept, a physical manifestation of the human soul out in the open world. But could a class assignment really change your life, or does it just point out the obvious? Disclaimer! I don't own Harry Potter, only this story, the plot line, and any OC's I may introduce. Rated M for language and mature content in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

The Class Assignment – Could a simple potion really change your life forever? Could it really tell you who you were supposed to be with for the rest of your life? Is it just a stupid class assignment right? Nothing could really come of it I'm sure. Disclaimer! I don't own Harry Potter, only this story, the plot line, and any OC's I may introduce.

2nd Disclaimer! I don't own Harry Potter, only this story, the plot line, and any OC's I may introduce. I am also trying to keep this first chapter as close to the original book as possible, so anything pulled from those references does not belong to me, nor do I claim them too. For any reference as to what I have pulled into this story to help it along, one may look in J.K. Rowling's third book of the series "Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban." Most references should be found in chapter one. Okay, now that we have this out of the way we may move on.

Chapter one: The project

The rhythmic drumming of fingers atop a desk was the only sound heard from the third floors potions classroom. A figure cloaked in black sat perched on the edge of his chair trying to formulate an idea for his curriculum, that the new incoming third years would be executing this term. Something that would be challenging, and interesting; both to him, and the children. He tired of the repetitive well-known curriculum that he and the students had been subjected to for far too many years. Those plans were as old and worn as the pages of a Librarian's favorite book. Long skinny fingers dragged themselves through greasy black hair as frustration began to set in.

Nothing. He had absolutely nothing. Not a single idea had slithered through his mind. Nor were there any frayed strings left for him to pluck at, to plunder, or revise. He, Professor Severus Snape, was lost.

Peeling himself off of his sticky uncomfortable chair, he decided that perhaps, like all other times, a long leisurely stroll through the castle might help.

Wandering around the halls, the magical castle was never low on inspiration. It wasn't until he was passing by the transfiguration classroom where his co-worker was that he stopped.

Minerva was a windy old woman, her hair almost permanently pulled into a knot atop her head. She was perched over a bare bit of parchment, a quill in one hand and a perfectly manicured claw tapping her cheek.

'Oh! Professor McGonagall, that old cat. As the transfiguration's professor, perhaps she could offer me some ideas or insight on my blockage.' The sharp rap of knuckles on a wooden door caused the elderly woman to jump slightly from surprise, pulling a soft chuckle from him.

"Severus, is there anything in particular I can help you with? " Came the commanding yet surprisingly young tones of the ancient professor's vocal cords.

"I find that while I was sitting down in my office trying to come up with an interesting course curriculum for my third year's potions class that I've have drawn a blank. Perhaps you would have a few new ideas?" He inquired reluctantly.

Snape watched her tap her bony old fingers on her chin with eyes raised to the roof of the room, and a continuous shifting of vision. It was clear she was scouring through decades of information, from many of the past Potions Professors that roamed these halls. The fog cleared from her eyes just before she physically brightened with the wattage of a light bulb being turned on. Then she smiled like a giddy schoolgirl as she declared that she had just the thing.

With the ticking of the clock, a twelve year old boy with messy black hair and glasses lay clutching a flashlight in one hand and reading a large leather-bound book titled "A History of Magic" by Bathilda Bagshot propped against a pillow.

As Harry scanned the page for the information he required to continue writing his essay that his least favorite teacher, Professor Binns, had assigned as his over the summer holidays homework. Slowly scanning the pages, it wasn't long before his eyes danced with glee and his mouth twitched upward with triumph.

Plucking a quill from his bed, he dipped the tip into a well of black ink and continued to write. He tried being careful not to make much of a ruckus, as to avoid waking any of the Dursley family.

For the Dursley's of number four private drive were the very reason that Harry so loathed the summer holidays.

Whenever Hogwarts wasn't in session, he was forced to stay with his Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and their son Dudley, being his only living relatives. They were muggles that had an ever so very medieval attitude about magic and the likes of anything that wasn't perfectly normal. So much so, that the very mention of anything "freaky" or that was connected to the possibility of anything supernatural, would land Harry an ever so luxurious stay locked away in the cupboard under the stairs for the rest of summer break.

This summer in particular, Harry was ever so keen to stay out of trouble with his relatives being that they were already in an especially bad mood with him, all because he had received a telephone call from one of his wizard friends one week into the holidays. Where most unluckily it had been Uncle Vernon that had answered the phone, immediately he had then been subjected to a bellowing pure-blooded wizard boy, who had never once in his life used a phone before. Ron having been raised in a completely magical society since birth, there was never any need for anything mundanely muggle such as that. When one wizard could easily just apparate, floo, owl, or charm their way into a connection with the wizard they were seeking. Needless to say, the conversation didn't go over to well when Uncle Vernon was subjected to the decidedly mountanous calls of one confused Ronald Weasley. The fight that had then followed afterward had one of the worst ever. Though Ronald was smart enough to realize he had clearly gotten harry into trouble, didn't call again. He clearly wasn't smart enough to realize not to warn Hermione against contacting Harry, in a similar way. As Harry's other dear friend from school Hermione Granger, being the cleverest witch of their age, and more likely to remember that Harry's family wasn't a fan of anything "freaky" along with being born of a muggles family. Would've known then how to properly use a phone, and to have enough sense to not say that she went to Hogwarts.

Needless to say, due to these unfortunate series of events, poor Harry had little to no word from any of his wizarding friends for weeks, and with this, his summer was turning out to be almost as bad as the last one, where he had almost believe all of Hogwarts to be a dream. With only his feathery companion Hedwig to reassure him that in fact, it had been real. With only the minor improvement of being allowed to release Hedwig from her cage and let her out flying. So as Uncle Vernon put it "Cease that vial screeching."

As Harry finished writing about Wendelin the weird, he paused, straining his ears to hear if there was any noise coming from the halls in the form of one of the Dursley family. Yet the silence of the house was only to be broken by the demonic snores of his larger than life uncle Vernon. Stretching a bit Harry came to the conclusion that is must be very late. Capping the bottle of ink, and wiping down his quill he rolled up his parchment of paper and snatched up his book. Before pulling out an old pillowcase from under his bed, and slipping his school supplies into it. He then lifted a loose board from the flooring under his bed, and hid away his school things, to be finished another evening.

As he stood to stretch out his cramping muscles more properly, this time, he glanced at the alarm clock that sat precariously perched on his bedside table. Where its brightly shining digits delegated the late hour of one in the morning. Harry's stomach dropped, as he realized, it was his birthday. He had just turned 13 and hadn't even noticed it, though he never particularly enjoyed his birthdays. Even as unusual as that is, it was with very good reason. Harry had never received a birthday card from anyone, and Uncle Vernon was always particularly testy on this day, all over the fact that they were housing a freak beneath their roof for yet another year. Yet since he had been attending school at Hogwarts the Dursley's had been completely ignoring his birthday for the past two years, and there was no reason to believe that this year would be any different.

With this thought, he walked over to the open window, right next to Hedwig's large open cage, to let the cool breeze brush against his heated cheeks, after so long under the blankets it was a much-appreciated reprieve. With a soft sigh, he silently wished that Hedwig had come back home, from her two day long absence. Her being the only living creature in number four privet Drive that didn't flinch in disgust at the sight of him, and the only person he was allowed to celebrate his birthday with. Though still rather small and skinny for his age, Harry had grown at least a few inches over the last year. His jet-black hair was just as it had always been, stubbornly untidy, no matter what he might try to do in taming it. With his bright green eyes behind circular glasses, and there on his forehead only slightly covered by his bangs was a strangely shaped scar that looked remarkably like a bolt of lightning.

Bright green clashed with the starry night sky, as he searched for any sign of his beloved owl coming back to him. It was a few moments of lazily gazing at the rooftops that Harry noticed a black shape that was currently moving towards him. He squinted at the dark moving shadow while it was slightly lopsided. Before leaning back in worry, upon not recognizing said shape from anywhere, and not being able to discern as to whether or not this form would be either friend or foe. Harry silently wondered if he should close the window, uncertain of just what that lopsided creature was, before simply deciding against it and stepping back out of the way, as a familiar squawk had reached his ears just before three owls came soaring into his room. Landing with a dull soft thud, on his bed and the middle owl immediately keeled over and fell unconscious. Harry recognized his owl right away and welcomed Hedwig with an adoring scratch behind her ears, of which she received him with an affectionate nip to his fingers. The other owl that was also carrying a package, which was now in a slumped pile on his bed, he recognized to be Errol the Weasley's owl. Reaching down Harry unleashed him from his luggage and carried him over to Hedwig's cage so that he could hydrate, and rest. Errol opened one bleary eye, gave a feeble hoot of gratitude, and began to gulp up some water. As Harry walked back over to the other two owls still in the room. Taking the letter from Hedwig as she two was carrying a parcel before she ruffled her feathers looking rather proud of herself, and then went flying over to join Errol within her cage. Harry set it aside with the oversized package from the Weasley's before taking the letter and package from the last owl that was clearly from Hogwarts, based on the bright red Hogwarts crest that the envelope dawned. Said owl then puffed its chest in a importantly looking way, and took off through the window. With shaky hands, his sat down peering at the pile of things that he had just acquired. Nervously picking at his shirt seems he debated over which thing to open first. Once making up his mind he grabbed Errol's package, ripped it open, and discovered a present wrapped in gold, and his first ever birthday card. In shock, Harry opened the envelope carefully, though as he was opening the card itself two pieces of paper fell out, a letter and newspaper clipping.

The clipping had clearly come from _the daily prophet_ because the people in the black-and-white picture were moving. Plucking the clipping up from his lap he smoothed out the wrinkles and read:

 **MINISTRY OF MAGIC EMPLOYEE**

 **SCOOPS GRAND PRIZE**

Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office at the Ministry of Magic has won the annual _Daily Prophet_ Grand Prize Galleon Draw. A Delighted Mr. Weasley told the _Daily Prophet_ ,

"We will be spending the gold on a summer holiday in Egypt, where our oldest son, Bill, works as a curse breaker for Gringotts Wizarding Bank."

The Weasley family will be spending a month in Egypt, returning for the start of the new school year at Hogwarts, which five of the Weasley children currently attend.

After reading the passage Harry glanced up at the picture on the page and couldn't keep the smile from his face as he saw all nine of the Weasley waving furiously at him, Standing in front of a large pyramid. Even if Harry tried he couldn't think of a family that was more deserving of a break, and the winnings of a large pile of gold than the Weasleys. Who were always so warm and welcoming to him, taking him in when needed and doing their best to shelter all nine of their children on one working parents salary. Still beaming happily Harry plucked Ron's letter from his bed and opened it up to read it. In typical Ron fashion, the letter was as informal as it gets. Within complete sentences, improper punctuations, and run on sentences. All wishing Harry a happy birthday, then rambling on about their trip and how exciting it all was. If it was at all possible Harry's smile widened as he thought over how Hermione would've cringed at this small letter. Ever the perfectionist, you would never see these kinds of problems with a letter from her. Continuing on there was another small wrapped package inside, opening that up Harry began to wonder just how much stuff the Weasleys had sent him. Entirely unused to being pampered like this he made a mental note to give Ron a good thump on the head. Opening up what looked like a miniature glass spinning top, apparently what Ron called a Pocket Sneakoscope. Stating that its is supposed to light up and spin if there is someone untrustworthy around. Setting it down on his bedside table, it stood still and clears on its tip. Perhaps it didn't work? Was all that Harry could think, for he knew the Dursley's were untrustworthy, people. Brushing it off and moving on to package that Hedwig had brought, Harry instantly recognized Hermione's handwriting on the box, as he anxiously tore into it excited to be hearing from both his friends for his birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Just so you all know I don't own Harry Potter, the books or the movies. But there will be a lot the will be pulled from them so that I can use facts to support the story as I write it. I will be taking plenty of liberties with the story and the plot line is not even close to the same. I would also like to give credit early to the fans whose fan theory's inspired parts of my story. I follow a fan theory's blog on Tumblr, and they had a lot of really wonderful theory's there that really do make sense, and that are just completely mind blowing. Though I will not be specifying which ones I will be using just yet, but I do encourage you all to look through them and follow up that blog because it's great!

A/N: A wise English Professor once told me, the art of writing is in rewriting. To take squiggles on a page, and tell a story with them. We need our peers and their critiques to create masterpieces. Which is exactly what I hope to do. On a more positive note! Thanks to all the other reviews, the actual critiques helped a lot to know what you guys liked and didn't like. SO thank you so much for the help ^_^. Oh and I just wanted to let you all know that sometimes even if I don't get the reviews I'm more than likely still going to update for you lovelies. Now on with the story!

Chapter two: Book lists, Disagreements, and Secrets

Inside of the package was two wrapped presents of almost equal weight, a birthday card, and a letter.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Ron wrote to me and told me about the phone call between him and your Uncle. I hope he didn't cause too much trouble for you, and that you're alright._

 _I would've been in contact sooner but my family and I are on holiday in France at the moment. Honestly, I didn't even know how I was going to send this to you. What if they checked it in customs - but then Hedwig turned up! She must have really wanted to be sure you got something for your birthday for a change, or at least I think that's why she flew all the way here._

 _I know you're probably mad at me for sending two presents but well I just couldn't decide which to send you so I just had to send both! One of your presents I ordered by owl-order; there was an advertisement in the_ Daily Prophet _(I've been getting it delivered, it's a great way to keep up on everything that's happening in the Wizarding world!)_. _The second present I'll leave as a surprise altogether, but I hope you enjoy it._

 _Did Ron send you that picture of him and his family in Egypt from a week ago? He said he would, but I just had to ask. I'm just so jealous the ancient Egyptians are just fascinating, I bet he's learning loads! On second thought knowing Ron, he's probably more interested in the food, then the knowledge there. Though I've been doing a bit of my own local research here in France. It's very interesting how a lot of ancient France witchcraft had a lot to do with love. I've even rewritten my whole History of Magic essay to include some of the things I've learned here. I hope it's not too long though it's a whole two parchment papers more than what Professor Bins asked for._

 _Ron said he'll be back in London for the last week of the holidays, and I'll probably be back sometime this week. I wanted to get a Headstart on my readings for this year, so I decided to come back to my parents and stay at the Leaky Caldron. Will you be able to make it? If not, I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express on September 1st!_

 _Love From_

 _Hermione_

 _P.S. Ron says Percy's Head boy this year. I bet Percy's really pleased, though Ron didn't seem too happy about it._

A slight chuckle came from Harry as he set the letter aside, and picked up one of the presents. It was very heavy, and knowing Hermione it was probably a large book full of spells normally very difficult spells, that were meant to challenge him, and give him an edge for the next school year. His heart gave a mountainous bound as he tore into the wrappings, sure enough, it was a book, but it wasn't just any book it was a book on the Origins of French Witchcraft. A book that Hermione no doubt had already read, and would want him to read by the time they were on the Hogwarts train.

Setting it aside he picked up the other present almost expecting this to be another book- but it wasn't. It was a sleek black leather case, with the words Broom Stick Servicing Kit stamped across it in silver.

Amazed all he could utter was "Wow Hermione." As he opened up the case to see what was inside. Sitting right on top was a Do-it–yourself handbook on broom care, under that was all the things you would need, A large Jar of Fleetwood's High–Finish Handle Polish, a pair of gleaming silver Tail-Twig Clippers, and a small brass compass to clip onto a broom in case you're going on long journeys.

If there was one thing he missed about Hogwarts other than his friends it was Quidditch, one of the most popular sports in the Wizarding world. It was highly dangerous, and with the danger came the excitement of the adrenaline, and it was played on broomsticks. Harry happened to have a natural talent for Quidditch, he had been hand picked by Gryffindor's househead master Professor McGonagall during his first year at Hogwarts. Becoming the youngest person in a century to play for one of the Hogwarts House teams. His Nimbus Two Thousand racing broom being one of Harry's most prized possessions. His wand and Hedwig, and the picture of his parents that he had gotten from Hagrid at the end of his first year being the others.

Placing the case aside he reached for the last parcel. Which was simply just a letter from Hogwarts he noticed that it was quite thicker than usual; he slit it open, and read:

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _Please note that there has been a change to the third year class syllabus and the book lists have been updated to include three new texts for Charms, Potions, and your Transfiguration classes. The new school year will begin on September first. The Hogwarts express will be leaving from King's Cross Station, platform nine and three- quarters, at eleven o'clock._

 _Also, third years are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade on certain weekends. Please give the enclosed permission form to your parent or guardian to sign._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Professor McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

No longer grinning Harry looked to the Hogsmeade permission slip. It would be wonderful to visit Hogsmeade on weekends; and get to experience another entire Wizarding village, that he had never set foot into before. There was no way he was going to be able to convince Uncle Vernon or even Aunt Petunia to sign the form. Though he did know that Uncle Vernon's sister Aunt Marge would be coming in sometime tomorrow, so maybe if he was on extra good behavior he could barter with them to sign it.

Glancing over at the clock on his bedside table, it was now 2 o'clock in the morning.

Deciding that he would simply deal with it later, in favor of getting some much-needed sleep. Harry got back into bed and reached up to cross off another day from the calendar that he had been using to keep track of the days till he could leave for Hogwarts, and be back amongst his friends.

With only an hour before Aunt Marge and Uncle Vernon arrived back from the train station the Kitchen was abuzz with Aunt Petunia trying to make everything perfect for her arrival. Dudley, stuffing his black hole of a mouth, as his five chins bulged and wobbled with the effort of his obnoxious chewing. His beady pig eyes glued to the TV that Dursley's had purchased as a welcome home for the summer present for Dudley, to keep him from complaining anymore over the long distance between the fridge and the TV in the living room.

Harry had managed to catch Uncle Vernon, and Aunt Petunia in good moods this morning. Pulling an agreement out of them, in exchange for his best behavior, they would sign the permission forms. Only if his behavior was impeccable, for Aunt Marge's whole stay.

Desperate to keep in their good graces now, Harry was helping Aunt Petunia as much as he could in the kitchen and with whatever else she would order him to do. From cleaning the oven to cleaning the rest of the house as well. Anything to keep her pleased with him, so that she might be more likely to sign the forms whether Vernon was fully pleased or not.

Though Harry was still nowhere near pleased that they had been portraying him as a criminal boy, who was attending St. Brutus. But he had given them his word to keep his tongue in check as long as she did.

The shrieks and shrill cries of the oversized women that came stomping into the house could belong to none other than Aunt Marge as she beckoned for her angle neffy-poo Dudley to give her a hug, barking orders as soon as she entered the house. Uncle Vernon couldn't be more pleased to have her and her large spoiled bulldog ripper in their house. Though Harry caught Aunt Petunias slight grimiest as ripper lapped at some tea and biscuits, scattering crumbles all over her freshly cleaned floor. Aunt Petunia hated animals, but she put up with ripper because of who he belonged too.

Ripper growled at Harry as he took a seat away from the rest of the Dursley's alerting Marge to his existence.

"So" She proclaimed "You're still here are you." Her words much more like a statement of distaste then a question Harry grit his jaw and replied with a short.

"Yes." At his lack of fear for her, her beady eyes narrowed.

"Don't you yes me in that ungrateful tone boy, " Marge growled. "It's damn good of Vernon and Petunia to keep you. Wouldn't have done it myself. You'd have gone straight to the orphanage if you'd been dumped on _my_ doorstep."

Harry clenched his fist, as he fought the urge to proclaim that he would've much rather had been raised in the orphanage than to be here with the Dursley's but the thought of getting his form signed kept him in line. Forcing a painful smile onto his face he kept his mouth shut.

"DON'T you smirk at me!" She bellowed, before huffing and righting herself she muttered "I can see you haven't improved since I last saw you. I had hoped the school would've knocked some manners into you. But I can see it's been useless so far," turning to Uncle Vernon she asked.

"where did you say you sent the boy to again Vernon?"

"St. Brutus's," He replied promptly. "It's the finest institution for the hopeless criminals such as him."

"I see," Aunt marge smiled approvingly. "do they use a cane at St. Brutus's boy?"

"uh-" Harry paused for a moment looking to Uncle Vernon who nodded curtly behind Aunt Marge's back, his stubby neck disappearing into his collar and reappearing within seconds.

"Oh yeah, I've been beaten loads of times. In fact, I think I spend more time in the infirmary than I do in classes." Harry said in a mocking tone that she didn't seem to catch onto. Much too pleased with the idea of him getting hurt so badly.

"Excellent, I won't have this namby-pamby, wishy-washy nonsense about not hitting people who deserve it. A good thrashing is what's needed in ninety-nine cases out of a hundred. You say they've beaten you good boy?"

"Oh, yeah," Harry muttered, annoyed. Aunt Marge's eyes narrowed, as she said.

"I still don't like that tone of yours boy. If you can speak of your beatings in such a casual way, they clearly aren't hitting you hard enough. Petunia if I were you I'd write em'. Make it clear that you approve of any extreme force used in this boy's case." Harry's knuckles cracked by his sides as he bit back another nasty retort. Uncle Vernon perhaps afraid that Harry might forget their agreement should he allow this conversation to go on much longer abruptly tried to change the subject.

"Heard the news this morning, Marge? What about that escaped prisoner, eh?" But Aunt Marge opted to ignore him in favor or wiggling her overly large arse deeper into her seat making herself at home, before continuing on to Aunt Petunia.

"You mustn't blame yourself for the way the boy's turned out dear." She said over the lip of her cup of tea.

"There's something _rotten_ inside, nothing any of us could do about it." As her eyes roamed the room, she spotted Uncle Vernon's supply of Wine and they lit up.

"Vernon be a dear, and get me a glass will you." Aunt Marge said as she waved at the stash. Once he had returned with a glass she continued on with her conversation, this time, starting to Uncle Vernon,

"It's all in the breeding you know, that's one of the basic rules of breeding. I see it all the time with my dogs. If there's something wrong with the bitch, then there's something wrong with the pup-"

At that moment, all of Harry's mantras in his head about Hogsmeade disappeared and the wine glass in Aunt Marge's hand exploded. Shards of glass went flying in every which direction and Aunt Marge sputtered and blinked, her face dripping with the wine she had just been nurturing.

"Marge!" Squealed Aunt Petunia. "Are you alright?" Shaking it off Aunt Marge stated that there was nothing to worry about.

"Must have squeezed it too hard, I did the same thing at Colonel Fubster's the other day. I just have a very firm grip." Steaming Uncle Vernon decided to tell Harry to head up to his room but was quickly shushed by Aunt Marge.

"Hush now Vernon, clean this up boy!" She started with a snap of her fingers, while Aunt Petunia went to grab her another glass.

"Ah yes, just a small one perhaps this time." She stated as Uncle Vernon poured the wine till it was about a quarter of the way full and handed it to her. She went to sip on it before pausing and looking at it displeased. "a bit more than that Vernon," she reached the glass back out towards him as he began to pour another quarter of wine into the glass. "Bit more…. There we go that's the ticket!" she proclaimed as the wine reached the rim of the glass.

Grossly moaning her aspiration and smacking her lips Aunt Marge said. "Ahh, that's excellent the nosh, Petunia. Now this one here," she gestured to Harry "has got a mean, runty look about him. You get that with dogs too, had to drown one last year. The ratty thing was weak, and underbred."

Harry not liking where this was going tried to tune out the rest of her ramblings about him and his pedigree. Trying to remember page twelve of his book: A Charm to Cure Reluctant Reversers, but he was cut off, quickly when she started again.

"It's all to do with the blood, as I was saying before. Now I'm not saying anything against your family Petunia, but your sister was a bad egg. They can often turn up in the best of families you know. Then to make matters worse she ran off with a miscreant and here's the result." She made another gesture to Harry and did nothing to hide the look of disgust.

"Now this Potter, where did you say his father worked again Vernon?"

"Uh, he didn't work Marge." Uncle Vernon stuttered.

"As I expected! Utterly useless, a good for nothing lazy scoundrel who-."

"He was not!" Harry cut her off suddenly, burning with rage. Barely catching as she proceeded to demean his family even more. He gave up on the thought of being polite, saying goodbye to Hogsmeade in his mind he bellowed right back.

"They didn't die in a bloody car crash!"

"Yes, they died in a car crash, you nasty little liar. Then left you to be a Burden on hardworking relatives !" Aunt Marge was swelling with rage, as the alcohol burned within her, and her anger with Harry grew.

"You are an insolent, ungrateful- " Aunt Marge suddenly stopped talking as it looked for a moment that her words had failed her. For she seemed to be swelling with inexpressible anger but the Swelling never stopped, as the doors slammed open and the wind thrashed around the kitchen, she grew and grew in size, much like a balloon that was being filled with helium she began to rise into the air and then threw the doors. As Uncle Vernon followed her out trying with all this might catch her. Harry turned tail and stormed up to his room. Packing all his things for school into his chest, he then stormed over to Hedwig's cage and seeing that Errol appeared to be rested up enough now he opened up the cage and let them out. Turning to Hedwig he told her to fly to the Leaky caldron, as he attached a short letter to her leg explaining that he would be needing a room and that Hedwig was there to warn them.

As she flew away the bellows of Uncle Vernon stopped, Harry knew he needed to rush otherwise he wasn't sure he would make it out before Vernon tried to lay his hands on him, grabbing his wand and placing it in his pocket he raced down the stairs the pounding of his luggage banging of the stairs behind him a sure sign to the Dursley's that he was planning on leaving.

"YOU bring her back freak! You bring her back right now!" Uncle Vernon steamed as his face turned bright red with the force of his words.

Without answering him Harry continued forward to the front door, with a bang it slammed shut behind him. Still, in a rage it wasn't long before he had reached the park that was in his neighborhood, throwing his crate down before dropping to the curb beside it. Harry let loose a roar of rage, trying to break through the haze that had overcome him and his better judgments. Such an insufferable woman, that mere hours after she arrived, Harry had already thrown out all thought of getting on his relative's good side. Hogsmeade be damned, he thought. It felt good to blow her up like a balloon, but now he might not be able to go back to Hogwarts.

With a creak of the swings and a slight change of the wind, Harry was suddenly very aware that he wasn't alone here any longer. Turning around, not knowing what he was expecting to see. He was shocked to find a black dog, with onyx eyes that looked at him with an intelligence that he hadn't thought a dog could possess.

Nonetheless he wasn't too comfortable with the dog as it began to snarl at him. Backing up he raised his and to show some kind of surrender then gesturing with his thumb as he picked up his luggage that he was leaving there was a sudden light and a high pitched screeching. The dog shrunk back into the bushes and disappeared. Harry turned to figure out what that sound was from but was greeted by the opening of a London bus in the color of blue opening its doors and a scraggly looking man stepping down to greet him.

"So where you headed?" The man asked after a long introduction over just what the purpose of this bus was for.

"To the Leaky Caldron," Harry paused thinking that perhaps they didn't know where it would be and continued on with. "That's in London."

When they arrived at the Leaky Caldron, Harry was escorted to an upper office where he came face to face with the Head of the Ministry of Magic. Who then assured him that wizards don't get sent to Azkaban for blowing up their Aunts, and that he would still be returning to Hogwarts for the year. As they had already righted the situation, deflating his Aunt and erasing her memory.

Then being Dismissed Harry was escorted once more, but this time to his room where Hedwig and his luggage was already waiting for him along with another letter from Hogwarts that sat atop a strange looking book.

Though after the long day he had, had he was in no mood to read them so he simply moved them aside, for the time being, fed a treat to Hedwig, who affectionately nipped at his fingers. Then climbed into bed and rested for the night.

The next morning Harry had woken to the train that was passing by outside shaking the whole building with it. He had looked into the letter and found that it was from Hagrid, stating that he had been chosen as the new Professor and that this Monster Book of Monsters would be found useful for him come next year. Curious Harry undid that binding and went to open the book when it gave a snap. Startled he had thrown the book away from him, when it scurried its way under his bed.

It wasn't moments later where Harry had finally caught the damned thing and was clutching it and his now nearly ruined shoe in his hands when the door burst open and he was suddenly engulfed in a bear hug that had nearly knocked him flat. His line of sight now blocked by a bushel of messy brown hair, he knew who it was in an instant. It was his dear friend Hermione, and one of her legendary hugs.

"Hey there Hermione," Harry said having dropped the now rebound book and his shoe. He returned her hug, happy to see a friendly face after the months with the Dursley's.

"Oh, Harry, I heard what happened. Honestly, the whole place is abuzz with chatter about it. I almost couldn't believe my ears as I entered the pub, and suddenly all I'm hearing is your name, then when they said that you were here. I just had to come see you! Truly those relatives of yours the Dursley's are horrible people." She exclaimed tightening her hug slightly before pulling away and checking him over.

"Everything else is alright though right?" Once she was satisfied that he was indeed fine she let go of him and walked over to say hi to Hedwig.

"You weren't kidding about being here sometime this week then were you, Hermione." Harry inquired.

"Of course not Harry. You know I don't joke about my education." She said as she affectionately scratched behind Hedwig's ears.

"Actually now that you mentioned it I came here for another reason as well, I'm sure you got that letter from McGonagall by now meaning we have even more books to go searching for! So I was thinking we could go to Diagon Alley together and get some of our supplies. What do you say?"

By the time that Hermione was done with her small speech she had walked back over to Harry and was peering up at him expectantly. She was well aware that he never said no to her. It seemed he had no choice, so he nodded his consent, and was promptly dragged away by a gleeful Hermione.

"Okay, so the first thing I want to get are all of our books, though I don't know why on earth they would require us to purchase soul-mate searching textbooks. Then we can wander around and find something else to do." Hermione stated until Harry questioned her, having forgotten to look at the updated book list that McGonagall had provided them with.

"Oh honestly, Harry, the three new books that were added were Âme-sœur Recherche Charms, Âme-sœur Recherche Potions, and Âme-sœur Recherche Métamorphose. Which is French for Soul-mate Searching, but a different edition for Charms, potions, and Transfigurations is needed." She stated it as if Harry too had spent the summer holidays in France with his family, but all he could do was shake his head in amusement as she was already past the subject gleefully grabbing up the books on both of their lists. It wasn't till he noticed her picking up a beginner's book on Ancient Runes that he stopped her, shocked that she too had chosen to take that class instead of Divinations that Ron had been so set on all of them taking.

"Hermione I didn't know you're taking Ancient Runes as well." He said

"Oh yeah, I found that class much more interesting that Divinations, but I was sure that Ron would convince you to take Divinations with him. So I'm quite shocked that you would choose to take Ancient Runes instead." Brushing it off still she piled more books into their piles and once she was certain that they had everything they would be needing, pushed Harry to the register so that they could be rung up.

Once they were back on the streets of Diagon Alley, with their magically shrunken books and their two shopping bags. They were wandering around looking for something else to do before returning to the Leaky Caldron, when they passed by Magical Menagerie, he noticed that Hermione paused and sighed wistfully.

"Uh actually Hermione, I need to pick up some more owl treats for Hedwig. Would you mind if we stopped in there for a bit?" Harry inquired quickly, though he didn't really need anything more for Hedwig just yet, he got this strange feeling that Hermione wouldn't have gone in there otherwise.

"Yeah sure we can Harry." She answered simply, though her spirits seemed to rise at the thought of it.

They wandered in Hermione's head turned almost instantly to the cat section, and Harry could once again see her need to go over there. So he said

"Hey, why don't we look around about first?" When he got no argument from her he began to walk over to look at the cats, all of them meowing and rubbing themselves along the cages begging to be pet

Suddenly Hermione was Meowing back at them, not the kind of mock meowing back at a cat, to make it feel important, or that it's understood. But actually meowing like she could understand them, much like Harry and snakes.

"Uh, Hermione… Are you aware that you're meowing? " Harry whispered to her, hoping to keep it between them.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry Harry, I never got the chance to tell you last year since I was petrified shortly after finding out, but much like you could communicate with snakes I found that I could suddenly understand what cats were saying. Like there was this voice in my head whenever I was near one. So I went to Madam Pomfrey about it, and she said it could be a side effect from accidentally ingesting the polyjuice potion with a cat hair in it. Whatever the case, now it would appear that I am a Felistongue." She blushed softly as she said this and Harry couldn't help but be in awe because now he wasn't the only one who could hear things he shouldn't and to think that it would be one of his best friends that could also communicate with a species of animal.

"That's brilliant Hermione!" Harry exclaimed as an idea came to him. "You still don't have a Pet for Hogwarts do you?" Harry questioned and smirked victoriously when she admitted that she hadn't because she didn't want to bother her parents with such a petty purchase even though she was well aware that they would be fine with her having an animal. After a few more moments of discussing which cat Hermione liked best out of all of them, and her informing him that the most intelligent one seemed to be the smushed face orange cat that had pushed its way forward earlier. He snuck away, with the excuse that he was going to go grab the treats for Hedwig and went straight to the register.

"Excuse me, ma'am, I would like to make a purchase," Harry stated looking expectantly at the attendant.

"Yes sir, what can I help you with?" She inquired, and as Harry told her about the Orange flat faced cat that his friend had taken a liking too, he explained that he wanted it to be a surprise for her. An early birthday present.

"Ah, I understand, I can surely help you with that sir. " Harry then ordered some owl treats from the attendant, before he paid for it all and made his way back over to Hermione, who looked like she was worrying over something.

"What is it, Hermione?" Harry worried as her brows were furrowed and she was biting on her lower lip a bad habit that he had noticed she would do whenever she was seriously thinking about something. Watching her jump slightly, she quickly turned to him and said.

"Harry I know this isn't something I really need to ask you, but I would like to keep my being a Felistongue a secret for now. I told you because I knew you would understand but I'm not certain everyone else would. So if you could keep my secret with me, from even Ron for now, I would really appreciate it." Harry glanced her over and noticed how she was picking at her sleeves and that she was clearly serious about this.

"Even from Ron?" He questioned her just to be sure because Ron was their friend. Even though he could be a bit sometimes he handled Harry being a parseltongue pretty well.

"Yes Harry, even Ron. I'm just not certain he would take too well to being the only one out of the three of us who can't speak to animals. Once the time is right I'll tell him I promise, but for now I think it's best if we don't. " Hermione Said

"Alright then, I promise. " He replied as the attendant from earlier came over to them and plucked the orange flat face cat out from the pen with the others and began to carry him back to the front. Hermione cried out "Crookshanks!"

"Crookshanks?" Harry inquired. "Who's Crookshanks?"

"He's the cat that I was telling you about, that the attendant just walked away with. I guess someone must have purchased him. " Hermione looked so chest fallen that Harry couldn't keep it from her that he was the one to buy him. When she asked him why he would purchase him, he told her that it was an early birthday present for her since she had gotten him presents for his birthday, he wanted to repay her. Since he knew that they wouldn't be able to leave the castle to buy her a gift for her birthday in September he figured he would buy one for her now.

Hermione squealed with glee and gave him a bone-crushing hug that knocked them both to the ground. As the attendant once again came walking back this time with Crookshanks and all the supplies she could need for him. Hermione instantly released Crookshanks from his cage and smothered him with hugs and kisses to his face. Informing him as they were leaving that Harry had bought him for her, so they were going home.

A/N: Okay guys there's Chapter two! It's still going a bit slow right now because there's a lot of information that i'm going to be throwing your way for these first few chapters. So I'm trying to take my time and convey it as clearly as possible! Now if you get confused, or I didn't do a good job of it feel free to pm me! I'll try to explain it differently. Hope you guys enjoyed it, I feel like it got a bit rushed near the end but I wanted to put this up for you guys as soon as possible so I'll still be editing it and updating it again once it's edited then sending it off to my beta so that she can read through it. I know there's not much of Ron or any of the Weasleys but I promise you they'll be coming in soon!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey I just wanted to say quick thanks to all my lovely readers, I really appreciate the support, and I love the fact that you guys are enjoying this story so much! Anywho now that that's out of the way on with the show!

Chapter three: Sirius Black, Dementors, and The Assignment

Once Harry and Hermione had returned to the Leaky Caldron, and put all their purchases away they opted to spend as much time together as possible. In the attempt to catch up on what each other had missed over the two months, they had both been away. Though most of it consisted of Hermione helping Harry as he finished up any assignments that he hadn't yet started, and lecturing him on the importance of getting them done on time. There were also moments where Harry would reach out, and grasp Hermione's hand insisting that she was brilliant.

These moments occurring when he was stuck on a particularly hard question, and at a loss for the answer. Then he would find himself looking to Hermione; sure that she knew the answer. Even if she wouldn't tell him it out right, her gentle prodding's always seemed to bring him right to it. As he went about writing the answer down on his homework; he would miss the slight reddening of her cheeks, or the tremble of her hand as she brought it up to push her hair away from her suddenly heated face. Then a shy smile would glimmer into life upon her lips, as she turned her attention back to her books.

Those three weeks that they had alone together at the Leaky Caldron went by fast as the month of August was coming to a close. September 1st was catching up to them fast, and so was another year at Hogwarts. Well aware that the holidays couldn't last forever, Harry was certain that this summer holiday had been the best one yet. Receiving a letter just days prior that stated that the Weasleys were on their way home, and would be spending the rest of the holidays at the Caldron as they waited for the beginning of the next school year.

It wasn't long before Mrs. Weasley was pulling Harry into one customary bone-crushing hug before she checked him over for any injuries. Inquiring if he had been eating right and if he had all his books purchased, and his belongs packed. Like every overly doting mother would.

"Oh let him alone for a bit Ma," Ron said as he was trying to make his way over to his best mate.

"You hush now Ronald. " She snapped right back and Harry couldn't help but chuckle as Mrs. Weasley began lecturing Ron on manners. Stopping only when Mr. Weasley patted him on the shoulder and called him off to the side with a need to have a proper discussion with him. Pulling him off behind one of the pillars in the dining hall, before pulling out a copy of the Daily Prophet. Tapping at the picture of a screaming prisoner, on the front page, he asked me what I knew about him.

"That's Sirius Black right?" Harry answered as he scratched the back of his head, wondering what any of this had to do with him, that Arthur would pull him off to the side to talk like this.

"They still haven't caught him then?" He inquired after giving it a second thought.

"No," Arthur replied looking at the picture once more. "Heard that they're pulling us off all our regular jobs a the ministry to try and find 'me, but there's been no luck so far." Mr. Weasley paused for a bit looking as if he was debating something when Mrs. Weasley walked over to them asking.

"So you'll be careful then Harry? While you're away at school that is." As she said this it was almost as if all the color from Arthurs' face drained, before it was over came with a look of acceptance.

"Of Course, Mrs. Weasley… But if you don't mind me asking why?"

"Well Harry you see Black is deranged and he seems to think that killing you will bring the dark lord back into power," Arthur stated before Molly could get the chance to lecture him on not telling him yet. "Just before he escaped there were reports of him talking in his sleep. Well more like chanting in his sleep, and well he was reported to be saying. " He's at Hogwarts… he's at Hogwarts." He finished and as if Molly could tell that he more than likely wasn't going to continue, she began.

"And though we trust that Hogwarts is going to be perfectly safe this year. As it's always been, we just want you to be extra careful. With how you, Ron, and Hermione

are always running off and getting into trouble while you're there."

"What she means to say Harry is that we're worried about you." Arthur finished placing a firm hand on Harry's shoulder "So be careful will you?"

"Yeah I'll be careful, promise." With that the conversation ended and they were all off to bed for the night.

It wasn't long before they were grabbing up all their luggage and off to Kings Cross Train Station, and passing through the portal to Platform 9 ¾. Though they had among the last to arrive on the train, with Ron and Percy getting caught up in an argument of the loss of Percy's head boys badge. Who had assumed that Ron in a fit of jealousy had stolen it, ending when Mrs. Weasley had told him that she had packed it away in the front compartment of his luggage because he had left it out on his bedside table.

But it still took enough of their time up that when they were finally on the train, they were left with no choice but to sit in a compartment where there was a man asleep in a trench coat.

"Wonder who he is. " Ron stated as he was giving the man a once over from his side of the compartment.

"Professor R. J. Lupin," Hermione whispered.

"How'd you know that?" Ron Questioned before looking to Harry as if he would know the answer and asking once more. "How'd she know that?"

"Honestly Ron it's in his briefcase," Hermione said pointing a finger up at the luggage rack above the man's head, where there was a small, battered case held together with a large quantity of neatly knotted string.

"Huh, wonder what he's gonna teach." Said Ron, frowning slightly at the professor in thought.

"Defense against the Dark arts of course," Hermione said resting her head on her knuckles.

"Obviously since that's the only vacancy left isn't it. " It was such a matter of fact statement that it left Ron with nothing else to do but to roll his eyes at her as he looked out the window that was to his left. There was a scratching sound near their feet as scrappers were clawing at his cage, then suddenly there was another noise the joined in. A muffled siren-like noise, then Ron was questioning.

"What is that noise?" looking around it was Hermione that said

"It seems to be coming from your bag Harry. " Once he was searching through his bag, it wasn't long before he found the source to be a lit up and spinning Sneakoscope. The Very Sneakoscope that Ron had purchased for Harry as a birthday present.

"Is that a _Sneakoscope?_ " Hermione asked earnestly, before standing up and moving closer to Harry to get a better look.

"Yeah… mind you it's a very cheap one," Ron answered as Harry nodded his head mutely as he moved it away from his bag and it stopped but it started once more as he moved it back towards his bag.

"It went haywire like that just as I was tying it to Errol's leg to send it to Harry."

"Well were you doing anything untrustworthy at the time?" She inquired shrewdly

"No!" He bellowed out then paused before continuing with. "Well I wasn't supposed to be using Errol, cause he's not really keen on long flights, and I had taken Scuppers out of his cage again event though mom had told me to keep 'em locked up so he wouldn't run off. But how else was I supposed to get Harry his present!"

"I'm gonna put it back in the trunk otherwise its gonna wake him up. " Harry stated as he gestured to the professor. But was cut off before he could as the train jerked forward and Hermione was sent crashing forward into Harry's chest and the Sneakoscope was thrown from his hands landing in front of Scrappers cage and emitting as shrill shriek and spinning faster than before.

Ron gabbing it up curiously he was oblivious to his two blushing best friends who were currently sprawled on one side of the seat. Harry only just managing to catch Hermione as she was coming down, but in his haste hadn't paid attention to where his hand would fall as he was moving to secure her. His hand now resting on her ample bottom, they were both frozen until Ron had put away the Sneakoscope and took to looking out the window again while saying.

"What was that?" placing his hand up against the window and pushing himself closer to, it as if to get a better look outside.

"We can't be there yet," Hermione said, pulling herself away from Harry, having found her footing she mumbled. "So why are we stopped." Harry who was nearest the door had gotten up to go and look outside of the compartment, when he was just outside the door he noticed that he wasn't the only one who had been curious enough to look. Then without any warning all the lamps had gone out, plunging the train into total darkness.

While the windows began to frost under Ron's hand giving the hint to the plummeting temperature in and outside the train, the trio looked around noticing that they could see their breaths as they escaped from their lips.

"What is going on." Questioned Ron stepping forward,

"Ouch Ron that's my foot!" Hermione exclaimed as she staggered back away from him. Then feeling her way around she found herself standing behind Harry, while Ron questioned if they had broken down.

"Dunne…" Harry said as he tensed up when there was a squeaking sound, but turned around to see the dimly litter black outline of Ron trying to clear a patch of the window off from frost.

"There's something moving out there…" Ron's voice quivered as he spoke and then he tensed up too. "I think there are people coming aboard…" and the entire train began to be filled with screams and people stepping on and hurting each other. And Ron began freaking out. "Where's Ginny! And Fred and George are they okay!" Then just as he was going to take off outside the compartment, he was thrown back into his seat, and a hoarse voice suddenly said. 

" Sit down, and be quiet!" It would seem that Professor Lupin had finally woken up, Harry could hear movements in his corner, but no one spoke. Then came the soft crackling noise, and a shivering light filled the compartment. Professor Lupin appeared to be holding a hand full of flames that illuminated his tired, gray face. Yet his eyes were alert and wary.

"Stay where you are," he said in that same horse voice while he slowly approached the door, with his handful of flames held before him. Though the door of the compartment creaked slowly open and bony grayish, slimy-looking, scabbed up fingers clutched at the edge of the door before throwing it the rest of the way open. Standing there in its place illuminated by the flames in the Professor's hands, was a figure that was cloaked in ragged black cloth that towered over Lupin. It faces completely cast in the shadow of its hood, yet what Harry saw made his stomach drop. This thing, whatever it was, looked like something dead that had been decaying in the water.

Almost as if the hooded cloaked figure sensed Harry's gaze, it looked towards him and drew a long ragged breath, as if it was trying to suck in something more than just the air in its surroundings.

Intense cold swept through the compartment and Harry felt a hand clutch at him, glancing to his side for a moment he recognized the outline of Hermione's face next to him, as she shivered in fear at the sight of it. Turning forward again as the cold seeped into his skin and went straight to his chest, almost as if it was coming from his very heart…

Harry's eyes rolled up into his head, losing consciences with a rushing sound in his ears, he felt as if he was drowning in a sea of cold. Then he heard screaming, though it sounded far away, it was a terrified pleading scream that shook him to his core. So bad that he felt this insane need to help whoever it was that was screaming, trying to lift his arms, but finding that he couldn't as his body failed him and he was falling into a thick white fog that swirled around him and filtered inside him. Pushing out the cold and leaving him feeling numb –

"Harry! Harry! Are you alright?" Someone shouted while shaking him.

"Wh – What?" he questioned as he opened his eyes, his voice raspy and tight. The lanterns about him swayed and the floor felt like it was shaking. The Hogwarts Express was moving again, and the lights had come back on. Was it all a dream?

Looking to his side he saw the concerned face of Hermione as her arms stretched out to his shoulders. 'She must have been the one who had been shaking him.' While Ron and Professor Lupin looked over Hermione's shoulder trying to get a look at him, as he lay there on the seat.

Helping him into a sitting position Hermione quickly took a seat next to him to support him, so that he wouldn't fall over again.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked him nervously.

"Yeah," said Harry, as he raised a hand to his head, and leaned into Hermione's Shoulder a little more. "What happened? Where's that, that thing? Who screamed? Was it you Hermione?"

Suddenly everyone was looking at him as if he had grown a second head. Before Ron shuffled his feet nervously and said. "No one screamed Harry. "

Harry looking around the compartment now noticed there were more people than just him, Hermione, Ron, and the Professor in here. Looking to both Neville and Ginny, he wasn't shocked to see two white faces staring back at him.

"But I hear screaming – " Harry cut off shaking his head trying to get rid of the last of the fog that had gathered there. A loud snap came from a corner of the compartment that made all the people present jump before a hand was before Harry's face and was offering him a mountainous slab of chocolate.

"Eat this," He said placing it in his hands. "It'll help." Harry nibbled on the edge of the chocolate be for inquiring.

"What was that thing?" looking to Lupin how tensed slightly before answering.

"It was one of the Dementors of Azkaban."

Crumpling up the now empty candy wrapper putting it in his pocket. "Eat"

He insisted to Harry. Who had still only nibbled on the chocolate? "It'll Help." He repeated. "I'm going to talk to the driver now that I know you're okay. Excuse me. "

With that professor, Lupin was out of the compartment and stalking down the corridor.

Hermione placed her hand on Harry's forehead and looked at him concerned even as it felt that his temperature had evened out.

"You sure you're okay Harry?" She asked anxiously when Ron interrupted saying

"I thought you were having a fit or something." Looking at Ron's face, he still looked scared beyond his wits.

"You went sort of rigid and fell over into the seat, and then you started twitching – "

"And professor Lupin stepped in front of you, walking towards the bloody thing, and pulled out his wand," Hermione continued. "and said, None of us is hiding Sirius Black, under our Cloaks, Now go' But the dementor wouldn't move, so then the Professor mumbled something under his breath and a silver looking thing shot out of his wand and pushed the Dementor back. Before it turned around and just sort of glided away."

"I felt weird," Said Ron, shrugging his shoulders uncomfortably.

"Almost like I'd never be cheerful again…" With all of this new information trying to process in his head, harry unconsciously took a large bite of the Chocolate that the Professor had given him and was surprised to felt the heat of his fingers return and a warm comforting feeling rush through him.

Then Professor Lupin was back and he chuckled at the look on Harry's face.

"I haven't poisoned that chocolate you know. So there's no need to look at it like that. " Lupin said, "We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes, are you all right Harry?"

Harry didn't ask how the professor knew his name assuming that he remembered it from when Hermione had called out for him earlier.

"Fine," He muttered out embarrassed as it seemed to him that he was the only one who had fainted.

As the train stopped at Hogsmeade station, there was a greater rush than usual for everyone to get off. Owl's Hooting, Cat's Meowing, and toads Crocking. Hermione had to cover her ears from all the noise so that she could get her bearings.

"First years this way!" called a familiar voice and the trio turned to find the large silhouette of their old friend Hagrid. Giving them a quick wave he turned to lead the young first years to the docks, so that they would come across the Black lake to enter through the front doors to enter the corridor, and would take longer than the rest of the older students to get to the castle.

After Harry had just begun to feel better, when suddenly Draco Malfoy elbowed past Hermione to block their accent of the castle steps, his face gleeful and his pale gray eyes glinting maliciously.

"Is it true Potter? That you fainted? You actually _fainted?_ " Malfoy said in a condescending tone when suddenly Ron moved past Harry blocking Draco's line of view, a Sneer appearing on his face.

"Shove off Malfoy," Ron said Jaw clenched "Why? Did you faint as well Weasley?" Malfoy stated loudly, grabbing at Ron's chin and shaking his head back and forth while saying. "Did that scary old dementor frighten you too?"

Ron now feeling a little too much like a child shook Malloy's handoff and was about to retaliate when suddenly 

"Is there a problem?" Professor Lupin interrupted his voice coated in a mild interest. When Draco looked over at the new professor, he gave him a look full of contempt. Before sarcastically stating "Oh – no Professor there's no problem at all." Then he turned quickly and stormed off up the steps.

"Potter! Granger! I'd like to talk to you two in my office for a second." Professor McGonagall called out to them from down the steps, when all three of the trio stopped she caught up and dismissed Ron away, insisting that what she had to say to them there was no need for him to hear.

"You sure you're feeling alright there Potter? Professor Lupin sent a note ahead that said you had a nasty run in with those Dementors." She stated

"Yeah I'm the fine professor. "

"Well if you're sure, then you should at least eat some chocolate, Madam Pomfrey insist that it's the cure-all for it."

"I've already had some professor. Professor Lupin game me some on the train, he gave all of the use some actually." Harry informed her

"Oh? Did he now? Finally, we have a Defense against the dark arts Professor who knows his cures." Professor McGonagall paused tapping her chin, then as if an idea struck her she spoke again.

"So I see that you opted to take Ancient Runes, instead of Divinations. And I just wanted to say I'm very proud of you for choosing to do the more difficult of the two." She patted him on the head and sent him on his way, excited to see how things would turn out now.

After a brief discussion with Hermione over her Schedule and ironing out a few difficulties, McGonagall made her way to the dining hall where she assessed the new additions to her House already proud of her new Gryffindor's as they chattered about making friends and getting along with their fellow housemates.

The Albus Stood up and gave his peace, about the new year at Hogwarts, ending with a small hint to the Students that would help them through this year with the Dementors roaming around and Sirius Black on the loose. Looking directly at Harry he said.

"Happiness can be found even in the darkest of places if simply one remembers to turn on the light."

With the opening feast over with the students had a few days to relax and reacquaint themselves with each other as the new students were getting a tour around the castle, and adjusting to the dormitory life.

The first day of Classes finally came and like always Gryffindor students shared potions class with the Slytherin house. Both houses taking their respective sides, and Harry simply allowing Hermione to the front of the class as Ron dragged his feet, much to tired to be worried about whether he got to be partners with one of them or not. Even though he should of because the only other person who was just as slow as Ronald Weasley on this early morning, was none other than Ronald Weasleys worst nemesis Draco Malfoy.

Professor Snape, who was generally never known to be a happy ray of sunshine, couldn't be described as anything other than overly excited when he banged open the door to the third-floor corridors potions classroom. Ironically this only terrified his students more, having never in their three years at Hogwarts seen that greasy old git, wear anything other than a scowl on his face.

Today was the day that the students would be introduced to their brand new potions challenge. Snape gleefully smirked as he thought over all the possibilities this particular potion could create knowing that this potion would be extra grueling to students of any level. He was delighted to get to test it on such young candidates. In fact, this potion was even a challenging potion for him, since not many people practiced it in the schools of Britain anymore, and Snape was a potions master. So that was saying something about the level of excitement that was enough to bring said Potions Master to the brink of a smile.

"Arome Ame Soeur is particularly powerful love potion that you all will be learning for the next few months, the proper procedure for brewing is a complex one as the ingredients will all need to be handled a specific way in order for a successful brew. Once you have reached the steeping process, you will stir it counter clock-wise 46 six times once a week, and clockwise 12 times twice a week. This part takes another two months or so for the potion to be done. You will know it's done and was brewed the proper way, by its well-known a luminous golden color. Also if brewed correctly it will secret a warm scent that differs depending on the person's taste." Professor Snape paused in his lecture to allow the students to finish writing down their notes. Before continuing on he looked around the room and was pleased to see that not a single head was nodding off for one. Pleased he began to pace back-and-forth in front of the chalkboard.

"This potions purpose is known to be a tool used in finding one's soul-mate. Though unlike other potions, even when brewed correctly Arome Ame Soeur is not safe to ingest, being that once complete it is only one-third of the process you will need to have completed, to accomplish this assignment." Pausing once more he stopped pacing in front of the class and turned to face the now stunned students. Resisting the urge to smile at their many faces of varying levels of shock. Snape continued now walking down the aisle between the stations of students that were paired off.

"That is why," Snape continued. "the students from the third year and above, have had a massive change to their class syllabi. If any of you bothered to look, you would find that not only are we brewing Aroma Ame Soeur, here in potions. But you will also be working on the other corresponding two-thirds of this assignment in your respective charms and transfigurations classes."

The entire room was in an uproar, as all the students were chattering about how certain they were that this was the first time anything like this had happened. Everyone Wondering just how the professors could assign something that would take up their time in not just one but three of their usual seven classes.

"You will also have noticed, that the time schedules have been moved around and you now have your Potions, Transfigurations, and Charms classes on the same day. This is so you will all have access to the entire amount of information that this particular magic requires. As you open your books to page 134, we will begin to discuss the ingredients, and their importance.

Harry and the others made their way to their transfigurations class, with Professor McGonagall, which happened to be on the other side of the castle. Looking to his side he saw that Hermione was practically bouncing with each step she took, excited to learn a new advanced magic that required the used of all her favorite classes.

"I can't believe you guys left me to be partners with Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed once he had finally caught up with Harry and Hermione. Having been to busy arguing with the blonde headed boy, over who's fault it was that they would be stuck working together for entire year of potions, to notice that class had ended until Professor Snape had threatened them with a months detention, if they didn't quit their bickering and leave his classroom that instant.

"We weren't the ones dragging our feet this morning Ron, we didn't leave you to anything. It's your own fault that you have to be partners with the only other person who had been late to class today." Hermione answered him with a shrug of her shoulders, clutching her book closer to her person. Secretly happy to be the one who gets to be partners with Harry this year, because normally she would be stuck with Lavender Brown one of her dorm-mates that weren't all to particularly bright. While Ron would've partnered up with Harry and that would've been the end of it.

"Ame Soeur deformed, is the incantation that you will need to recite as you wave you want in a circular motion about your objects. You'll also have cleared your minds of all other matters, let your heart guide its shape." Professor McGonagall spoke in even calming tones, that on any other day would put at least one student to fall asleep in the back of her class. Though for once even Ronald Weasley was awake and appeared to be paying attention. Deciding that sitting behind her desk was getting far to boring and with the end of class being just a few minutes away she was determined to send them out of her room earlier than usual and get a little peace of mind from the fact that this assignment wouldn't really be able to begin until every student had found their object, and had practiced clearing out their mind. Let alone being successful at doing just that, at least two times.

"Your homework assignment for tonight is to explore the campus and look for a stone or rock that is particularly pleasing to you. Whatever thing you find will then become your object to cast this spell on." McGonagall sent them on their way with a wave of her hand, sure that they would have just as easy of a day in their Charms class with Professor Flatwork. Certain that both the charm and the transfiguration would be much easier for them to comprehend than the difficult process of brewing that was involved with the potion portion.

Sure enough, it had taken the Gryffindor, and Slytherin houses longer to get to their charms class, as they argued over which house was better and who would find the best rock or stones of the bunch. Even with the minor tormenting of Harry Potter by Malfoy and his groupies. Then it had actually taken for the Professor to explain to them the incantation and the motions they would need to practice, for proper execution. Stating that this would particular charm was really only to ensure that only they, and one other could see their charms weather the charms take the shape of a ring, piercing, necklace, or any other type of item, after having transfigured their objects under Professor McGonagall supervision. With there being nothing else to cover in this class he sent both houses about their way, whether it be to go home to their respective houses or to wander about the castle with their friends. Either way, their classes were over for the day and the students still had plenty of time left before they had to report to the dining hall for dinner.

A/N: Okay everyone so we've been introduced to the first part of the Assignment, yes it is more complicated than just a potion. You didn't think I would let it be that simple did you? Anyway, next chapter we'll be seeing Ron and Draco in Divinations and Harry and Hermione in Ancient Runes. I know, I know it got really choppy at the end, but there really was only so much I could do with those class descriptions. Hopefully, you guys like it! Don't forget to R&R I'll be seeing you all soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Soul Searching for my Stone.

"Bloody hell." Mumbled Ron as he leaned heavily on his currently vacant divinations table. Coming to terms with the fact that both Harry and Hermione weren't lying when the told him they weren't taking Divinations. Ron had been so certain that at least Hermione had been lying when she said that, because of the way she was looking down at her feet, while chewing on her lip, and picking at the edge of her shirt sleeves. As it was for now at least there seemed to be an odd number of students in the class so Ron was left with no partner, as sure as he was that he had been the last one to wander into this class and that all they were waiting on was their scatterbrained seer of a teacher. With a bang the door burst forward, its hinges screeching in a harsh protest at such brash treatment. While a pompous smirk, steel gray eyes, and shaggy blonde hair, clad in a deep Slytherin green waltzed into the classroom looking very much like he owned the place. Though his smirk began to slip as he clearly came to the same realization that Ronald Weasley had. The only table with any seats open was the one where Ron was sitting in solitude. Quickly his Smirk turned into a frown and the gleam in his eyes turned into a sharp glare that was meant to cut straight through him. But Ron simply answered it with a menacing glare of his own, all his frustrations from the fact that he had been paired with Draco Malfoy in potions for the year, but now abandoned by his friends he would be forced to work with him in divinations as well. His piercing blue eyes frosted over and guarded, clashed with sharpened steel. And faulted under the pressure, two freckled arms shot up and ruffled rusty locks under the impression of a frustrated sigh.

"Listen Malfoy, we're obviously gonna have to work together. So how about you keep to your side of the table and I'll keep to mine. This way we'll only interact when we absolutely have too. " Ron offered.

With a scoff Malfoy elegantly sat across from him, drumming his fingers on the table in contemplation. Weighing the odds, and knowing how much he enjoyed a red-faced Weasley, and how much his eyes looked like clouded skies with lightning streaking through them in rage.

"What afraid you couldn't keep up otherwise Weasley?" Came Malfoy's challenging reply. Having decided that if he was to be stuck with the ginger for the second time, he might as well get some entertainment from it.

"Oh sod off Malfoy, I was just trying to be decent!" Hot-headed as always, the treaty flew off the table in the gust of a biting wind. One more scoff and it was agreed that they wouldn't be getting alone anytime soon.

Once more the doors opened, this time, a tall and scraggly looking lady, with glasses so thick that she must have been practically blind. Of this Ron was certain he would use to his advantage many of times for the rest of the year, knowing how much he enjoyed his sleep he would be more than likely be late once or twice with no Harry to pull him out of the dorms. Having a class this early was more like setting a goal for himself then a rule.

"Okay, children let us all look inside our tea cups, and read what the grains are saying about our future! " She crawled in a mystic voice, and every student present was certain she had lost her mind, in that oh so great "beyond " she was always wailing about. Ron began flipping through his text searching for anything about foretelling on jade leaves. With professor Trelawney forgetting to tell them which chapter to look into herself much to entertained with scanning through their auras judging on whether they are in the beyond or not. But he found the drumming of fingers along the tabletop, set his nerves on edge. Foot bouncing, as he tried in vain to check his temper, the last thing he needed was to lose his cool over something that Malfoy was doing.

While his agitation was leading Malfoy to grind his teeth, his fingers moving faster, and losing the focused rhythm he had set them too. This Weasley was just begging him to lose his cool, unsure over what it was the irked him so much when it came to this particular wizard. He was certain that before the end of this class they would be fighting again because everything that this red head did was a bother, and nothing would calm him down more than yelling at him. In all honestly upsetting the red head was more entertaining than the thought of frustrating anyone else. Though that didn't mean he wouldn't pick on others, much like Potter and the mud blood annoying people could be a means to an end.

While all the way across the castle in Ancient Runes: Understanding the Lines deep emerald eyes wandered away from pages of text in favor of devouring the sight of golden brown hair that bushed out at the sides, and a stray strand falling in front of dark chocolate brown eyes. Harry wasn't certain that he could be anything but absolutely blind, not to notice anything about her before. Now that his eyes travel to her familiar form, more often then they retain anything of the text they had been assigned to read. Never one to fidget before it wasn't long until his restlessness was noticed, after all, she was the brightest witch he knew.

"Is something wrong Harry?" Hermione whispered quietly reaching up and tucking that rebellious strand back behind her ear.

"Is there something you need help understanding?" she prodded further.

"N-no I'm just, a bit distracted is all." Harry insisted much too embarrassed to tell her that she was what was distracting him he forced his nose back into his book and read over the first sentence once more, trying in vain to make his brain retain it.

"Honestly Harry," Hermione's voice interrupted his efforts. "you've been on that same page for years. If you're that distracted by something perhaps you should just look on with me." She offered politely, before promptly closing her book and moving closer to him. Snatching up his book she placed it securely in the middle of them both, before quietly reading out loud. Much to caught up in readings, enchanted by the words on the pages. Hermione didn't notice the reddening of his cheeks or the way he had to avert his eyes every few minutes.

Though it wasn't lost in the eyes of their newest professor, Professor Fae as she tapped her quill softly against her desk in thought. Her hat tipped hazardously to one side, paired with hair that had been rapidly pulled up in bunches then secured in a bushel of tangles that mocked, and toyed with the idea of being a bun. Square black frames perched themselves atop a button nose, shielding hazel eyes behind a glare of light. A brilliant smile graced her lips as she pictured the two together in her head, certain that the pair would be adorable. One of Professor Fae's favorite pass-times was playing matchmaker to her young students, and so far all of her predictions had come true, and every couple was happily married. Of course, it had been a while since she had found a couple of students that would fit each other in her opinion, though she could just tell, with these two, something had to be there.

Two mini-blowouts later, a good hour of a fidgeting Harry and the trio were off to lunch. Where a heated red head was stuffing his mouth, and glowering at the Slytherin house table. Or rather, at a particularly overly cheerful blonde haired pureblood, that was laughing obnoxiously as he boasted over stories of his latest bullying sprees. Ron couldn't place it but something about that Malfoy just pissed him off, and the fact that he now had to put up with him so very often was making him go bonkers.

He scoffed much like Malfoy had to him during divinations, taking a rather large bite out of his chicken thigh.

While making their way down to Hagrid's hut to meet up for their first Mythical Creatures class, once more sharing it with the Slytherin house, and Ron was on a rampage over his divinations class. Swearing up and down that Draco had, had the nerve to state that there was a bit of the grim in his cup. While Hermione had agreed that the two had made quite the spectacle from where she sat up with Lavender Brown.

"You don't think that grim thing has anything to do with Sirius Black do you?" Ron quipped, leading that trio down the winding staircases.

"Oh, honestly Ron," Hermione cut in. "If you ask me Divinations is a very wooly discipline," she paused making her way forward with Harry till she was in front of a now stunned looking Ron, who was trying to process the thought of Hermione actually being in divinations like him, yet that she had left him to be partners with Malfoy.

"now Ancient Runes, that's a fascinating subject. Right Harry?" She finished proudly clutching at her book.

"Ancient Runes? Exactly how many classes are you taking this year?" Ron questioned bewildered.

"A Fair Few, but what's it matter to you how full my schedule is this year, I got it all sorted out with Professor McGonagall before the sorting feast. You remember Harry when she said she needed to speak with me on something don't you?" Hermione tried bumping into him softly as to get his attention.

"What? Oh- Oh yeah, it was when McGonagall stopped us both I think." Harry supplied continuing on the tail.

"Hang on, how is that possible? Ancient Runes is at the same time as Divinations. You'd have to be in two classes at once." Ron questioned once more.

"Don't be silly Ronald, how could anyone be in two classed at once," Hermione answered almost on autopilot.

"Broaden your minds! Use your inner eye to see the future!" Hermione mocked humorously.

"That's it, Come on now. Come closer, and less talking if you don't mind." Hagrid began waving his arms about, in a circular motion towards himself.

"I've got a real treat for you today!" He stated proudly as he promptly placed his hands on his hips.

"It's a great lesson. Just follow me!" the half-giant said before leading the class away into the woods. Just stepping over a broken down wall, as the sun shown through casting shadows across the ground. Making the gravel look more like a golden plain then part of the Hogwarts grounds.

"Right you lot, less chattering and go from a group over there." Hagrid pronounced while motioning to the side. "And open your books to page forty-nine!"

"AND exactly how are we supposed to do that?" Malfoy inquired pompously holding the monster book of monsters by the strap away from him. "The bloody thing attacks us as soon as you unclasp it."

"Well, you stroke the spine of course," Hagrid said off handily as he waved him off. Glaring at a giant lot of a man, Malfoy went about doing just that, and gave a soft. "hmph." For his efforts, while Neville Longbottom, having not heard the professor, simply unclasped it and turned the book towards him as the book attacked.

"Don't be such a wimp Longbottom." Malfoy supplied glancing back at his screams.

"Well, I think they're funny." Hermione piped in as Harry was looking closely at the spine of this book.

"Oh, yak, terribly funny." Malfoy cut in moving towards the trio, his eyes mostly focused on Hermione but shooting to the side every so often towards where Harry and Ron had stepped off to, in efforts to get a better look at him. "Really witty, god this place as gone to the dogs. Wait until my father hears that Dumbledore's got this off teaching classes." He chuckled wickedly.

"Shut up Malfoy." Said Harry while shaking of Ron's hand walked towards the boy.

"ooh," Malfoy and his lackeys sounded. Reaching behind him, Draco dropped his bag into the hands of Goyle. Walking towards Harry in the most menacing way possible he attempted to intimidate him. Before shrinking back in fear as a perfectly evil idea hit him, and he pointed to the sky in mocking shouting out.

"Dementor, Dementor!" Causing all the remains students with their backs to that direction, to turn around in terror, only to see that there was nothing there. While he quickly motioned for Cab and Goyle to follow his lead, they lifted the hoods of their robes and started making moaning sounds, as he approached the trio once more. Wiggling their fingers about in a condescending way, only stopped when Hermione stepped up in front of Harry defensively, before pulling at his opposite shoulder, making a face that could only be described as if she was mockingly saying very funny Malfoy. Bringing Harry back up to the front of the class, as Hagrid came back into view with a bird looking for the legged creature at his back, and a chain of ferrets hung around his neck. While Ron remained at the back of the crowd staring at Malfoy, laughing with his friends. Until Neville walked by him calmed monster book in hand and looking entirely disheveled and his cloaked torn into shreds

"Neville? You're supposed to stroke it." Ron shook his head at the boy as Neville set his book down on an abnormally sized rock. While nodding his head agreeing that he figured it out.

With the clearing of his throat, Hagrid called for all of their attention introducing the thing he called Buckbeak.

"Buckbeak is a Hippogriff. The first thing you want to know about a Hippogriff is that they're very proud creatures. very easily offended, you do not want to insult a Hippogriff, it may just be the last thing you ever do." Hagrid paused looking about the class and clapping his hands joyfully.

"Now who'd like to come and say Hello?" He questioned the entire class, before turning his back and admiring his lovely pet. The entire class took a step back, all except for Harry, who had also been admiring the creature. Leaving Hagrid to believe that when he turned around that Harry had stepped forward as a volunteer.

"Well done Harry, Well done. " Hagrid waved him forward inviting him to approach the winged beast. While Harry looked around at all of his classmates who had backed away in fear, his eyes lingering on a blushing Hermione. Who had forgone grabbing at his robes and dragging him back in her haste? "Sorry Harry." She whispered. He just shook his head and smiled through his nerves, as he approached Hagrid gave him the proper instructions on how to go about it.

"That's it, step up and give him a nice bow. Then wait and see if he bows back. If he does, you can go and touch him."

Stepping closer, he bowed at the waist while keeping his head raised so that he could see if Buckbeak would bow back. While Hagrid continued, "If not, well we'll get to that later."

With a sharp noise from Buckbeak as he assessed Harry's form Hagrid was instructing him to bow down further in hopes that it would appease the beast. While Harry was more so afraid that he would end up being maimed by him. He also backed off slightly, leaving the beast with plenty of room once more. It assessed him, before stepping forward with one hole and bowing his head low. Hagrid cheered proud with them both before instructing harry to move forward and pet Buckbeak. As he throws the Hippogriff another dead ferret, Harry stepped forward once more, this time, reaching out his hand with his palm facing up so that Buckbeak knew for sure that he meant him no harm. The creature gave him a gentle nip of appreciation, and Harry heard Hermione gasp in fear behind him. With the crunch of twigs and Hagrid's panicked warning, he knew that she had tried to run up to him, like all other times she found him in any kind of trouble. She always stood right by his side, so he wasn't all the surprised that she had been the one to try just that. Hippogriff is damned, she wasn't going to change anytime soon. Though the feathers of Buckbeak were soft and well maintained, it was the intelligence he found in the beast eyes, that was awe inspiring to Harry. Drowning out the applause of his classmates, he felt as if Buckbeak was looking into his very heart. Then suddenly he was being lifted as two large hands gripped at him just under his arms, and set securely on top of him. As Buckbeak began pawing at the ground kicking up fallen leaves and twigs before unearthing a couple of rocks. Picking one up in its beak, it turned its head towards Harry and flapped his wings gently till Harry reached forward and the stone was placed into his palm. It wasn't just any stone as a peace of the dirt it was caked in chipped away, it revealed a clear looking stone, with flecks of red and gold, much like a burning fire had been forced inside of it. Amazed by the sight of it Harry pocketed it, certain that he would no longer need to go looking for his homework assignment from professor McGonagall.

"Doubt I'll find any stone I prefer over this one." He muttered patting Buckbeak's neck gently. "Thanks, Buckbeak. I owe ya one."

Hagrid gave him a good whack on his butt and they were off at a running start, into the sky while Hagrid when on to explain more about the beast.

"You see Hippogriffs are known as the symbol of love in the Wizarding world. Simply because they only time they will let a pair of people ride them is when the connection between the two people is something strong like love. Hippogriffs are also known to recognize a bond between the souls of people, and it is speculated that couples that have ridden on the beast are nothing short of soul mates. Descended to stay together throughout their lives." Hagrid droned on as Hermione clutched her book to her chest unable to concentrate with Harry's joy's screams on the horizon. Fearing for his safety, as she always did, since the moment he saved her from that troll. With a whistle, Hagrid called them back and Harry was once more safe on the ground. Getting surrounded by all of his classmates as Hermione gave him a hug that nearly knocked him flat. They were broken apart by an angry Malfoy, was stomping his way up to the giant creature in determination.

"Yes you're not dangerous at all are you, you great ugly brute." Malfoy was much too close now and still in a very mincing stance Buckbeak reacted poorly offended by his sudden presence. Rising on its hind legs, he struck out with a claw. Tearing through his clothes and tossing Malfoy to the ground, Hagrid stepped in front him trying to get the beasts attention. Waving his large arms about and calling his name, Buckbeak finally calmed and turned away from them, while Malfoy whined in pain, clutching at his grazed arm. Ron moved forward then, approaching him, anxious to get a look at the great Malfoy's fallen moment.

"Hagrid he has to be taken to madam Pomfrey!" Hermione quipped.

"Right, I'm the teacher I'll do it." He said as he lifted Malfoy from the ground and dismissed the rest of the students for the day. Asking only that Harry would lead Buckbeak back to his hut and tie him up by the pumpkins.

"Ah, you're gonna regret this, you and your bloody chicken!" Malfoy croaked angrily.

And Buckbeak nipped at Harry gently, having accepted him as someone worthy when he shifted quickly, it was because Hermione was approaching the two. When she started to bow it was already too late as Buckbeak was next to her, Harry panicking that Buckbeak might hurt her as well also rushed to shield her. Only to find the Hippogriff pushing a stone from the ground into her feet, squawking insistently. She bent down to pick up the stone and found that it, much like the one he had gifted to Harry wasn't a plane ordinary stone. But was red stone spotted with golden flecks along the outside and a chipped chunk of it missing on the bottom allowed her to see clear into the different ringlets of color inside? It was beautiful to her. Rough around the edges, guarded by grime it was hiding one of the most beautiful secrets inside.

"Thank you, Buckbeak. It's gorgeous." Hermione whispered petting his beak gently as they led him back to Hagrid's hut. Completely forgetting Ron, who was still trying to get it together after his rather long laughing fit, that Malfoy's last comment had sent him into. Mutter happily.

"…And your bloody chicken." Noticing that he was left alone, Ron made his way back into the castle, so that he could grab another snack before going to Defense against the dark arts. Figuring he'd meet the other two there, sure that they just had been in a hurry to get back to the castle.

Stepping into their next classroom, they were greeted by the sight of a wardrobe looking thing that was rattling around like something was trapped inside of it. 

Harry had wondered up towards it, trying to get a closer look at the thing. Just as he was about to touch the edge of it, professor Lupin stepped out of his office.

"Intriguing isn't it?" He called approaching the class, as Harry moved back and Hermione grabbed his hand when the case gave a rather nasty bump, and it looked as if the thing inside might escape. Just then both looked down ant their intertwined hands and blushed profusely, stepping away from each other, looking off to the sides, while Ron gave Hermione a once over. Feeling slightly upset over how close his two friends had begun to appear.

"Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what is inside?" Professor Lupin questioned, walking about his huddled students.

"It's a Bogart box." A raven claw girl stated, why puffing her chest out clearly proud of her knowledge.

"Very good Miss. Patil. Now can anyone tell me what a Bogart looks like?"

"Nobody knows, Bogart's are shape shifters. They take the shape of the thing that particular person fears most. That's what makes them so-" Hermione was cut off by Professor Lupin having heard the question he had that needed to be answered.

"So terrifying yes. Luckily," He continued approaching the Bogart box. " A very simple charm exist to repel a Bogart." He stated turning around to face the class.

"Let's practice it now, ah without wands, please. Now after me, Ridiculous."

A resounding Ridiculous sounded out ever student repeated the charm, like requested.

"Very good," He said "A little louder and very clear. Listen, Ridiculous." Once again Ridiculous sounded out from everyone in the class, then a pissed off Malfoy waltzed into the class, meeting up with his lackeys once more.

"This class is ridiculous." He mumbled arm in a sling and looking utterly laughable.

"Very good, well so much for the easy part. You see the incantation alone is not enough, what really finishes a Bogart is laughter." She stated clearly meeting the eyes of everyone he could.

"So you will need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing. Let me explain…" Looking around the room he noticed Neville Longbottom and called him forward.

"Would you be so kind? Come along don't be shy, come on. Hello." Professor Lupin smiled comfortingly "Well then Neville, what frightens you most of all?"

"P-professor S-snape." Neville stuttered out quietly

"Sorry, what was that?" Professor Lupin inquired.

"Professor Snape," Neville said louder, using some of his Gryffindor courage to stand up a little taller. While all the others in the room laughed at how true it was, because Professor Snape was terrifying. Even Professor Lupin gave a few chuckles as memories rushed to the front of his mind.

"Ah yes, he frightens all," Lupin said as he fought off his mirth.

"Now I believe you live with your grandmother. " He pressed,

"Yes but I don't want that Bogart to turn into her either," Neville replied frightened.

"No, no it won't. I want you to picture her clothes, very clearly in your mind. Only her Clothes! " He insisted.

"She carries a red handbag-" Professor Lupin cut Neville off. 

"We don't need to hear it, Neville, as long as you see it, we'll see it. Now when I open that wardrobe here's what I want you to do." He then whispered into Neville's ear the rest of his instructions, so that it would be a surprise for the rest of the class.

With a nod from Longbottom, Lupin moved to unlock the box, only checking once more with the boy to be sure he was ready for this. Waving his hand in front of the locks the cupboard stopped shaking as four pale fingers wrapped around the edge of the opening door. The form of Professor Snape finally stepped out of the dark, and looked around, before heading straight towards Neville.

"Ridiculous." Called Neville waving his wand at the Bogart. Then suddenly the Bogart shrunk back away from him and its clothes were changed to that of his Grandmothers. The entire class erupted with laughter, Snape in a green jumper, clutching at a red handbag while an enormous hat sat on his head. It was a sight that would be humorous to anyone.

Then everyone was lining up to get their shot at the Bogart and were successfully beating them. But then harry got back up to the front of the line, the entire room went quiet.

When the Bogart took the shape of a dementor, the entire room gasped in horror; while Harry tried and tried, no matter how many times he called it out. The incantation simply wasn't working. Till finally, professor Lupin threw himself in front of the boy and waited for the Bogart to take the shape of the moon, before using the incantation to turn it into a deflating balloon and sent it right back into the box.

"Right then, everyone that will be all for today. Well done, now be sure to read up till chapter three in your books and I'll see you all next week." With that, he walked into his office and everyone was excused to dinner.

"Well that was eventful wasn't it?" Hermione said gripping at the pocket where her stone sat snuggly. She was feeling restless and since the first time she had plucked it from the ground, it had calmed her.

"That's for sure," Ron answered between bites of his food, pieces of crumbs flying from his mouth. "Anyway you to wanna go searching for that bloody stone or whatever that Professor McGonagall wants us to have before next class?" Ron inquired of his two best friends, already bored with the idea of digging through the dirt to try and find a rock that he fancied more than others.

"Oh, I already have my stone, Ron." Harry supplied as he pulled out the very item that Buckbeak had supplied him with just hours before.

"Okay then," Ron paused looking at the fiery but otherwise clear, looking stone and though it was a very attractive looking thing he found that when he held it, something about it was off. Telling him that this wasn't something he would've picked to be his. Giving the stone back to harry, being careful to set it down gently in his open palm.

"How about you Hermione?" Ron looked to her, hoping and praying that for once she two had procrastinated on this. But the off chance that she had, at least in favor of doing some of the other homework that had been assigned to them. Like the paper from Snape on the ingredients needed, all of which looked and sounded far too much like a common love potion, with a few rare parts thrown in with its overly complex brewing. Perhaps event he reading that Professor Flitwick had assigned them, to be sure they knew exactly how to cast the incantation.

"I'm sorry Ronald," Hermione started as she too produced a rather large looking rock, and held it out before him.

"But Buckbeak actually helped me find this earlier today." She finished looking down in guilt, knowing that he might not be happy at having to search alone. But she brightened quickly as a particularly clever idea came to her.

"But just because Harry and I already have our items doesn't mean we can't help you find yours! Right Harry?" Even Ron was happy with this, the idea that they all would be looking for his stone would mean that he could look threw more stones then he would have had they all been searching for their own. With Harry agreeing, and the trio all hurriedly finishing up their dinners, Ron couldn't have been more pleased to be leaving dinner early for once in his life.

Making their way out to the lake, the three scored for hours all supplying their own rock as an option and each one just not seeming right to him, being quickly rejected. Ron was about to give up and just pick a random one, certain that he wouldn't be finding his anytime soon.

Exhausted Ron plopped down onto the sand looking out to the waves as the wind blew the dark lake waters about much like the sea, and he thought that perhaps this simply wasn't for him, what if he wasn't meant to find the stone that felt just right, it would make bloody sense, everything else was always against him. Like being the youngest son of 8, and feeling like he was least loved by his family, all of which had so wanted a sister, or daughter only to get one a year later. Practically raised by his brothers, and ignored by his parents who doted upon his sister. Feeling the contempt from his mother he wasn't certain that a female could even love him. Hardly believing that he would even know how to properly love someone in return. Shaking his head trying his best to remove all his doubts he was planning on just turning in for the night and continuing on tomorrow, but a particularly shiny object caught the red heads attention, making his way over to pluck it from the sands of the lakeshore. It was a black, stone that had large flecks of green, small parts of silver, and equally large parts of a rusty orange almost red, looking color yet when turned the right way there were also small spots of blue. It was about the size of the palm of his hand and was smooth to the touch. Walking over to Harry, and Hermione who were still collecting interesting stones. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the beauty of it.

"Guy's I think we can stop now," Ron said quietly, catching their attention before showing them his prize.

"That's a Black Opal Ronald!" Hermione gasped in wonder, it really was a beautifully complex-looking thing.

"Congratulations Ron that's a beaut," Harry said clapping him on the back. The three best friends, chatted happily while making their way back into the castle.

All excited for their next Transfiguration class, they cradled their items close, not a single one of them aware of just how precious these stones really were.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I want to give out a big thank you to all my followers! We've reached 100, and at only four chapters posted. I really can't thank you all enough, and I'm so happy that you enjoy this story. Now for this chapter, I'll be skipping over Potions, and going straight to transfigurations. If you wish to see each of the main characters stones the links are below.

Harry Potter's: .

Hermione Granger's: 137/0/6671456/il_340x270.895918152_

Ronald Wesley's: pin/290411875942591328/

Draco Malfoy's: pin/428756826996748385/

Chapter Five:

"Now, it seems that for once everyone completed their assignment." Professor McGonagall exclaimed, peering around the room at the various different looking rocks, some she could recognize a gems others were simply smoothed over bedrock in all different shapes, sizes, and color. The complexities of them all ranging from the most simplistic solid colors to the shifting multicolor swirls. She was proud of them all, much like a mother hen looking out for her chicks, she had worried about them. Especially with this assignment, she knew the challenges of finding those stones.

"I understand that you are all probably wondering what is so important about these stones. It also occurs to me that perhaps I should've mentioned this before assigning it to you all. All of this was, in fact, more complicated than just simply looking for a stone of any sort." McGonagall crossed her hands behind her back in a professional manner. Glancing once more about the room she made a mental note of the fact that Weasley was in a glaring contest with the Malfoy boy, and Potter looked particularly nervous next to an excited Granger. When she looked rather close she noticed a slight reddening to the cheeks of both children, and Granger was trying harder than usual to keep her eyes focused on the front of the classroom. But they kept wandering away from assignments and lessons, over to the form of a certain black haired green eyed boy to her right.

"Those Gems, jewels, and stones you're all so tightly clutching. They aren't simply just that, you see, they are the linked quite closely to your soul mate. These items are called Soul Stones, and they are here on this premise for you to find because your soul mate is currently attending Hogwarts in some way. Soul stones by definition are known to follow their vessels. Wherever you are, the stone then follows; while the only way that these stones can be found is by the person; being himself or herself, and their soul mate."

Hermione Granger looked at her agate crystal in wonder, who would've thought that something like this could exist. In all her light readings she had never even heard of it. Though it was a stunningly simple concept that was for sure. A physical manifestation of the human soul in the open world, it could even be something as mundane as a rock. Meaning that somewhere someone was holding her soul in his or her hands, much like she was holding theirs.

"I should tell you that is not your minds or ideas that will influence the shape of it once we cast the enchantment. The stone will simply take the shape that is meant to, you are simply enabling that to happen. Creating a pathway of sorts, in fact, it's a process that's very similar to becoming an animagus. You see animagus's are able to turn into an animal at will, but the wizard does not get to pick their animagus. Their animal form comes to them during a period of meditation, and once it does you must take a potion that enables you to become just that." As McGonagall finished talking she began to transform into her tabby cat animagus, and a round of applause broke out through the classroom, though this wasn't the first time they had seen her transform, it was usually her returning metamorphosis that the children bared witness to. There was something awe-inspiring about this that caused all the students to whisper amongst themselves, all wondering if that would be the next thing they would be learning about once this project was over.

"Alright then children, this is going to sound very familiar to those of you that are in divinations. But I need you all to clear your minds, even of trivial thoughts, focus on the sound of your own breathing. And once you have done that I want you all to take up your wands, and tap the top of your stones while saying Âmes prennent forme. Don't be discouraged when nothing happens because this incitation almost never works the first time around, some don't even get to casting for months, being that they are usually having difficulty clearing their minds-" McGonagall was interrupted by none other than a freckled faced redhead as he exclaimed quite curiously.

"Professor, exactly how are we supposed to know when our heads are clear?" Ron was scratching at the back of his head while piercing eyes centered on him.

"I trust Mr. Weasley, that you should be able to tell when you don't have any thoughts passing through your mind." Was McGonagall's answer.

"Shouldn't be too hard for him, the prat doesn't have any thoughts, to begin with," Malfoy said with a sneer, Carb, and Goyle at his back. Ron glaring heavily once more was about to retaliate when suddenly Malfoy's head was sent flying forward, and as Draco turned to berate the suspect, while Ron jaw had dropped in surprise when he realized that Malfoy had been whacked upside the head by Daphne Greengrass. Who scolded him quietly, before promptly returning her attention back to Professor McGonagall, leaving Ron staring in disbelief as Malfoy huffed but dropped the subject with a short glare, and a sudden jerk of his head to face the front of the class.

Though Ron was sure he should have been thankful to Daphne, who had nodded to him kindly once she was certain that Malfoy was going to follow her instructions, but something about the entire thing hadn't sat well with him. Giving a huff of his own, Ron crossed his arms in front of him. Not noticing that his mouth was set in a frown and his glare was turned on the ground, as he tried in vain to get the image of a shocked Malfoy out of his head, or to at least ignore the fact that he had listened to that girl. When Malfoy didn't listen to anyone, the thought of him listening to that girl without a fight upset him. Ron just didn't know why.

While McGonagall had been right, there wasn't a single student in that classroom who had been able to even attempt the incantation that day. She sighed softly, before dismissing the students for the day.

"Cheer up Ron, honestly," Hermione said as she adjusted her bag, which sat heavily on her shoulder. "I don't see why you're not happier with Malfoy being put in his place and by a girl no less!"

"I know, it's just that I've never seen that bloody git listens to anyone. Not to mention he seems to have made it his personal mission to get on my nerves as of late. Did you know he told Professor Snape that his arm was in so much agony that he couldn't possibly cut up his half of our potions ingredients! And Snape believed him!" Ron steamed, stomping his feet harshly on the tiles of the floor. The thought of Malfoy's smug smirk, as Ron chopped slowly at their Gardenia roots. In favor of not having points taking once more from Gryffindor for chopping them to hazardously. Knowing all too well that Malfoy would call Snape over at the slightest of complications, and Ron would be forced to endure detentions with the potions master.

"Ron you sure you're okay? You're-" But Harry was cut off as a loud crashing sound came from behind him, and Hermione gave a shout. A seam had split on her bag, though Harry wasn't surprised having noticed that her bag had been crammed with at least a dozen large and heavy books since the beginning of the term.

"Geez Hermione! Why are you carrying all these around with you?" Ron asked her having been startled from his musings by the loud sound.

"You know how many subjects I'm taking," Hermione countered breathlessly. "Couldn't hold these for me, could you Harry?"

"Uh sure-" Harry was juggling the books Hermione had all but thrown at him in her haste, as she muttered about being late for charms. While Ron was grabbing at a few spare ones that Harry hadn't caught.

"But you haven't got any of these subjects today. It's only Charms this Afternoon." Ron said looking at the covers of subjects he couldn't even remember hearing about.

"Oh yes," Hermione vaguely waved him off, as she cast a slowing spell on her bag, before cramming all of the books back in just the same. While turning around with a beaming smile, she grabbed a hold of Harry's hand as if by instinct and dragged him off down the hall only to be halted once more. Having just narrowly avoided running into Professor Lupin, who was facing down a glowering Peeves. Though Harry, having not been expecting the sudden start, much less the quick stop fell right into Hermione sending them both tumbling to the floor.

"Oh hello Harry." Professor Lupin said looking down at the pair, and if he noticed the blushing faces of the two or the way both avoided eye contact with the other, as they mumbled their apologies, and said their hello's. He didn't say a thing, opting to continue his conversation with a distinctly frustrated ghost.

"Loony, loopy, Lupin," Peeves sang circling around the Professor dancing around recklessly. "Loony, loopy, Lupin, loony, loopy, Lupin-"

This shocked the two, because as rude and unmanageable as he almost always was, peeves usually showed respect to the teachers, or at least what could be considered respectful for him. Looking quickly back at Lupin the two were amazed by his reaction. Professor Lupin was smiling, in an eerie way,

"I'd take that gum out of that keyhole if I were you, Peeves." He stated calmly. "Mr. Filch wouldn't be able to get into his brooms." Mr. Filch was the caretaker of the halls at Hogwarts, equally as bad tempered as Professor Snape. He was a failed wizard who's favorite past time was the war he waged against the students, and indeed Peeves the ghost. Peeves however continued on, acting as if he hadn't headed a word that the professor had said. Only pausing in his song to blow raspberries in the Professor's face.

Lupin sighed while pulling out his wand. "This is a useful spell you two," he began glancing over his shoulder. "So watch closely."

Raising his wand up to shoulder height, and pointing it at Peeves, he said.

"Waddiwasi" The chewing gum that had previously been stuck in the cupboards key whole, flew like a bullet at Peeves and straight up his left nostril. Who then whirled up and zoomed away, cursing

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ronald said breathing heavily. Ron having been left behind by the two when Hermione had grabbed Harry and taken off earlier. It had taken Ron a moment to realize what had just happened, and by the time he had wrapped his head around the fact that he was now standing alone in the corridor, he had taken off as fast as he could after them. Though it turns out that all that chasing he used to do of his siblings at home hadn't much prepared him for having to chase after his friends at school.

"Right then," Professor Lupin said glancing at the time. "You three better hurry, or you'll be late."

With a gasp the trio was back on the run, none of them wanting to be late for charms class, because even though Professor Flitwick was a small dwarf of a man he was known to have and equally short temper.

"Good Afternoon class!" Shouted the Small professor as he stood in the middle of the classroom. Looking about happily, proud that all of his students had brought their rocks.

"I'm excited to see that all of you have your stones! Oh, and what wondrous things the are, now I'm sure that Professor McGonagall told you all about them and their qualities?" Flitwick said as he clapped his hands together before him.

"Right, then let us get on to today's lesson! For today is the day that you all will be charming your stones to be invisible to all else but you!" With a hand shooting up the professor paused, before inviting the child to speak.

"Professor," Pansy said, "If we're the only ones who can see the thing after we cast this charm, then how will we know when we find our soul mate?"

"Ah, Miss. Parkinson, that is a good question. You see, though this charm does cause it to become invisible to most, I suppose I should correct myself and state that the person whose soul stone it is, will still be able to see it. I'm certain the McGonagall explained to you all, the only people who can find these stones, with the exception of a hippogriff. Yes?" As the students around nodded he continued on.

"So you see, no matter what is done to the stone. Your soul mate will always be able to see it, it will be as if the charming cast was not a disappearing charm; but a glamor charm that compels the seer does not look right at it." He finished once more with a clap,

"Alright then, wands at the ready children." He said pulling out his wand in an example, having placed an item of his own down on the table, he demonstrated the hand motion once more.

"Remember to move the wand above your stone in a counter-clockwise motion, much like you are willing it to be erased. And speak the incantation disparaître."

As he went about doing just that the small goblet he had set in front of him began to disappear before their eyes. The students all clapped cheering in wonder, what grand things magic could do.

"The only way you'll be able to tell that you were successful with your incantation, is if you see a shimmer of light cloak the object. It works much like an invisibility cloak in this way. Right now, your turn, your turn." Flitwick urged them with a wave of his hands.

The incantation could be heard all around the room as every student attempted it, some like Hermione were successful in one try, as she noticed the shimmery trait it took on once she had cast the charm. Before she looked about the room and noticed that slowly but surely everyone else's stones were fading away from view. Even Seamus had managed to make his disappear without causing an explosion. Before her eyes wondered over towards Harry and his station to see how he was doing, but as she looked it was like his Fire Opel flickered out of sight, and then she felt the need to look away. Certain that he had been successful in casting the spell much like she had, plucking her agate crystal from the table. She played with it turning it round and round while waiting for the only two people in the classroom who hadn't been able to cast the spell correctly yet. One Ronald Weasley, and one Draco Malfoy, both having noticed that they were the only two left with visible stones, fell once more into a competition. One that it seemed Malfoy had won, as his Rose Quartz Geode disappeared from view and Ron huffed in annoyance as his Black Opal disappeared a few seconds after.

"Well done all! That is it for today, and next class we will be discussing a new topic, so be sure to bring you books! Dismissed." The Professor waved them off with a triumphant look surely pleased that every student had completed this bridge of their assignment.

Harry and Hermione having been left by Ron not long after class had ended, as the red head had chosen to head straight down to the great hall for dinner, looking slightly dejected. While they undertook the walk back to their dorms in the Gryffindor house, only to find themselves walking straight into the backs of a crowd of Gryffindor students all waiting outside the portrait of the fat lady.

"Why isn't anyone going in?" Hermione catechized quietly leaning in closer to Harry as she extended up onto her tippy toes attempting to see the vast amount of heads.

"Perhaps Neville forgot the password again," Harry suggested before a very insulted looking Neville who was currently behind them interrupted him.

"It wasn't me this time, besides, I doubt these many people would forget the password."

"He's quite right Potter," Percy said as he pushed past the three, and creating a path for them to follow to the front of the crowd when they were greeted with the sight of an empty portrait that was torn in four places. It looked a lot like a claw was taken to the painting in rage, and as the three gawked at it Percy was calling for Professor Dumbledore, who came in a hurry pushing Harry behind him while he inspected the damage.

"Who did this?" He asked while examining the faces of all the onlookers.

"That's just it, we don't know professor, it was like this when we got here." Harry acknowledged

"Spread out, check the portraits and ask around, we must find the fat lady!" He bellowed to the crowd which then began to scatter.

It didn't take them long, to find a portrait that remembered what happened to her, and lead them to a beautiful field painting, with grazing giraffes and when under close inspection behind a large log was a cowering fat lady, in rags. It only took one name from her lips, and the entire school was sent into chaos, as the rest of the professors were herding the students away Harry and Hermione were swept up into a protective ushering by Professor Lupin.

"Take them to safety Professor, we'll have to postpone the Hogsmeade trip to another time," Dumbledore said while he himself began casting spells to check wards around the campus.

A few days later, the portrait was fixed and life was returning to normal, Harry only slightly wiser to the fact that Sirius Black was the downfall of his parents and whole tired of all the drama. He was relieved when Oliver wood called their first Quidditch meeting of the season, even if it was to just drone on about the Quidditch cup evading them and them needing to get it this year. Practice lead to a drenched, but satisfied Harry making his way back to the Gryffindor common rooms, only to find out that the professors had finally rescheduled their Hogsmeade trip to this coming Saturday.

His tired smile quickly wore into a frown as everyone who could go chattered about, none the wiser to his souring mood.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked as she brushed some of his bangs back from his face. "You look a bit down."

Startled at the contact, he jumped back slightly and blushed a heavy red.

"I- I'm fine Hermione," He said "I just don't fancy talking about a trip that I can't even go on. What with the Professors keeping me on Castle lock down and the fact that I couldn't get the Dursley's to sign my permission slip."

Hermione sat down beside Harry and leaned her head on his shoulder as she thought. She knew if she pressed the subject much more he might get more upset, so instead hopped to comfort him in a way. Harry had only just relaxed under her when an absolutely brilliant idea occurred to her. The time turner! She could stay with harry during the Hogsmeade trip, and if she really wanted to she could use the time turner to go back in time so that she can go as well. It may be breaking a rule or two that McGonagall had set, but she could always tell her that it was so she could study. It wouldn't be the first time she had lied on the boy's behalf, and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

"I'll stay with you, Harry." She whispered gently and sat up quickly when he tensed up again.

"But Hermione it's the first Hogsmeade trip, I can't let you miss that!" Harry tried to insist, though the idea of having her here was pleasant to him. "Besides who's Ron supposed to hang with if you don't go?" He offered as an excuse.

"Oh Ronald will be fine I'm sure, he has his siblings to follow around. But you would be left alone with the first and second years. And I don't want that." Hermione stated firmly in a no more arguments kind of tone, and though it wasn't the first time he had heard that tone from her, it was the first time he listened.

"If you're sure, thank you, Hermione," Harry answered

"Of Course I'm sure! There will be other Hogsmeade trips and I didn't much fancy and outing-" Hermione cut off, having just realized he had agreed with her and had thanked her. Her skin colored, finding that she rather liked it when Harry said thank you.

"You're welcome Harry."

Then the portrait swung open, and a frustrated Ron walked through the entrance, tossing his bag down it gave a loud squeak in protest.

"Oh, bugger, sorry about that scrappers," Ron said patting his bag gently where it bulged. There was a meow, as Crookshanks hopped up onto Hermione's lap. Hermione had told Harry the other day, how he had told her it was his new favorite resting place. Though with the others around Hermione was always extra careful when she was speaking Felismouth with him.

"Hey, you keep that thing away from my bag I've got my scrapers in there!" Ron yelled pointing an accusing finger at the cat that was perched on his owner's lap.

"Oh honestly Ronald, he's just a cat," Hermione said as she pets Crookshank's back, he tilted his head to the side, eyeing up Ron's bag.

When Crookshank's meowed next what he said confused her,

"Wormtail?" He questioned in his tongue, and when a squeak came from Ron's bag once more Crookshank's pounced on it.

"HEY GET OFF!" Ron shouted snatching up his bag and swinging it around trying to shake Crookshank's claws.

While Hermione was freaking out trying to catch him, and he was growling 'traitor' threw the bag that was currently between this teeth. With one final heave Ron shook off the feline, and Hermione caught him mid-flight.

"That cat of yours is a menace, Hermione!" Ron said clutching at his bag protectively, "Scrappers is already sick he doesn't need that bloody beast trying to eat him! He's just a poor rat!"

"Get over it Ronald Crookshank's is a cat! And in case you didn't know, that's what cat does!" Hermione growled out, as she turned her back to the boy.

"Well there's something weird about that cat, it's like he knew what I was saying when I said that scrappers were in my bag," Ron stated.

"As if you're one to talk, that rat's been alive for 12 years. Which if I might add is an abnormally long life for a common rat." Hermione countered shrewdly. With nothing else to answer back, Ron stormed up to their dormitory bag in hand, while Hermione returned to her seat next to Harry, making a mental note to ask Crookshanks what that was all about later.

Herbology class was particularly interesting the next day if you were to ask Neville Longbottom. Though learning about plants was the only thing he was really good at it seemed so it was no surprise that he found every Herbology class particularly riveting.

But if you were to ask the rest of the Gryffindors they would tell you that The Care of Mythical Creatures was surely the highlight of that Friday. Because even with what had come to be known as the Bloody Chicken incident shaking Hagrid's confidence, he was doing his best to keep it together for the class.

He was, however, taking many more percussions now, like keeping the students in front of him whenever introducing a Mythical Creature and acting as a buffer of sorts. The very next class they had, he introduced them to the creatures that lived in the black lake. The Merpeople had built a metropolis of sorts in its depths. Hagrid spoke about how loyal they were, not only to each other but to their agreements as well. Saying how they were vicious creatures when provoked, but being sure to state that the only way to provoke them would be to attempt to break a promise, that either you had made to them, or to endanger a promise they had made with someone else. Needless to say a flash of fangs, and a pointy trident pointed their way assured the students that they did not want to get on their bad sides.

As their days ended, and all the students headed to dinner, Ron complained about the detentions he had been serving because of Malfoy's antics in all of his classes. Especially in divinations where Malfoy had been the reason not only Neville, but he as well broke one of Trelawney's tea cups. She had been rather mad about it, though Ron speculated it had something to do with her not predicting to lose two of her precious china in the same day.

The night came and went quite uneventfully other than that and soon enough Ron was complaining about having to tail his brothers around Hogsmeade because neither Harry nor Hermione wanted to go. The two promised to see him off as long as he promised to bring back plenty of candy.

Hermione having decided that this was the perfect chance to practice their transformation incantation again. In her hope to get extra credit for an early completion of the assignment, dragged Harry behind her to the library. Where she picked up a little more light reading on the subject and then she dragged him back to the dormitories. It took her a few hours of fidgeting, and about an hour of Harry reiterating the incantation when a cheer came from harry, as he clutched at something rather shiny that looked oddly like a golden chain to a necklace.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked forgetting about the chain in his hand has he celebrated.

"I did it, Hermione! It transformed!" He shouted, though just as he was about to show her he remembered the invisibility charm that would keep her from seeing it.

"Congratulations Harry," Hermione said, "What did it turn into?" She questioned as frown crept onto her face, and her brow creased.

"A necklace," Harry said will struggling to claps it on himself. He wondered how girls did this sort of thing and made it look so easy. Realizing he was better at clipping his hair then he was at putting the metal parts together behind his head, he pulled it forward and fought to clasp it in front of him. With a grunt, he got it and noted happily that the chain was enchanted, and would expand when he attempted to pull it on over his head.

"That's great Harry," Hermione pouted she hadn't struggled with anything so much since she had tried summoning a broom the first year. Which was part of the reason why she didn't like flying, that bloody broom never listened to her, and it absolutely terrified her that should she try to fly, she would plummet to ground and die, or worse embarrass herself.

"How did you do it?" She asked looking down as if the floor had just become much more intriguing.

"I know this is going to be strange for you, and difficult to understand. But if you try to use logic, to will it into working it really won't do anything. You need to feel it, Hermione." Harry said as he placed a hand over hers while using the free one to tuck a necklace that looked like a seven pointed burning star into his shirt. She blushed heavily while looking at his hand, she had heard that he had held her hand like this second year while she was in the infirmary petrified. But the fact that he was holding her hand so reassuringly now, while she was awake, and people could see. She wasn't sure how to react, but when she glanced away closing her eyes and concentrating on her breathing so that she wouldn't make a fool of herself and image appeared in her mind's eye.

A necklace on a long golden change, much like the one she had seen clasped in Harry's hand, with a rack of antlers entangled into the shape of a crescent moon, where the points jutted out and created the look of light rays. It was breathtaking, and she had a feeling that without knowing it, Harry had just helped her find it.

So while Harry ran off to the loo, she cast the incantation, and with the first try, her red agate crystal shrunk and reshaped itself into just that. The maroon antlers linked in a hazardous way, the flecks of gold creating the chain, and just like Harry's it would expand to allow for an easier time at getting the necklace on and off. Though she simply unclasped it and relapsed it around her neck in no time careful of her long and bushy hair. Years of practice turned into an effortless task for her, and most any other female. She tucked it underneath her shirt snuggly, as it rested gently next to her time turner, as Harry walked back into the common she cheered. They celebrated, at having both completed two-thirds of this assignment, and proud that they would only have to wait for the potion to be done brewing.

Tugging Hermione out of the portrait entrance, Harry suggested that they take a stroll about the castle. Which Hermione readily agreed to, very much fancying a walk to stretch her cramped legs.

On their way to the only to visit Hedwig, they ran into Professor Lupin. Who invited them to come along and see the creature he had brought in for his next lesson. Imagine Hermione's shock when she comes face to face with a water demon that's trapped behind enchanted glass.

"A Water Demon?" Harry asked looking between the two confused.

A/N: Okay everyone there is chapter five! I was thinking of giving the map to Harry this chapter but I thought that this would be a better place to leave it for now. Yes, i know it's another cliffhanger, but it's only the second one out of five so far. Oh and I'd also like to apologize for taking a bit longer than usual for updating this chapter, I was rather busy with getting the finishing touches for my spring semester of college. I hope to keep up this pace with posting at least when I return, but be warned that it may a more sluggish update then it is right now. Other then that I know there's still a few problems with things like my spelling and everything, but I hope to fix that soon. Hope you guys enjoyed it! as always R&R and I love you all! Until next time, tata kiddies!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Of Grindylows, Maps, and Dementors

"More commonly referred to as Grindylows but yes Harry, they are water demons. I figured it would a be a safer lesion then the Bogart's and yet would still be very interesting. Would you two fancy a bit of tea, I was just about to make a pot myself. That would be great Professor Harry said will looking to Hermione for her agreement. Looking out the window Harry could tell it was late into fall, as each tree was colored vibrantly in rustic tones. While Hermione examined the Grindylows that was locked away in its watery cage, its brittle fingers we placed on the glass, while it too seemed to be giving her a once over. It's gills flexed in and out, filtering through the water, and bring oxygen to its lungs.

Harry was sure that she was pleased by the idea of more knowledge and knew that she wasn't going to rest until she knew everything there was to know about these new creatures.

When Professor Lupin made his way back down to his classroom, carrying a large silver tray with a teapot and three cups placed on it.

"It seems that I only have tea bags if that's okay with you?" He asked as he gently placed the tray onto one of the tables.

"That would be splendid Professor," Hermione said wrinkling her nose as a thought occurred to her. "I dare say I've had enough of tea leaves to last me a lifetime."

"Ah yes divinations. It does require a proper kind of mentality, and though it's not to say the people of such a mentality aren't useful, it's more so that they are so different from everyone else that it's extremely hard to understand them." The professor confessed as he poured the hot water over the tea bags within their respective cups.

"Yes well, it seems to be that I am not particularly suited for that class." Hermione pouted while glancing once more to tank that housed the water demon. While Lupin just chuckled softly before making eye contact with Harry,

"If you don't mind me saying this, there was one other which I knew in my past that was very much like you when it came to divinations. She too was the brightest witch of her age, loyal and kind as well." Lupin said looking away from Harry's overly familiar eyes.

"It was Harry's mother, Lily Potter." He said calmly as the two students looked at each other in shock.

"You knew my Mom?" Harry asked in disbelief while Hermione busied herself with trying to filter through all the thoughts that were bombarding about in her head.

"Yes, oh yes I knew her," Lupin admitted thinking back fondly. "Your mother was there for me at a time when no one else was. Not only was she a singularly gifted witch, she was also an uncommonly kind woman. She had a way of seeing the beauty in others. Most especially when that person couldn't see it in himself or herself. Your father on the other had, a certain…. Shall we say a talent for trouble? A talent, rumor has it, he passed on to you." With this Lupin paused, looking at Harry, whose eyes were transfixed on him as a burning curiosity simmered beneath his eyes. With a keen eye, he noticed, that one of Hermione's hands had found its way to Harry's, offering an unconscious comfort to her best friend, while her other clutched tightly at something about her neck, though Lupin couldn't see anything besides the collar of her robes. He had a feeling that there was something more important than those present for the girl's neck was indented in such a way that it looked almost as if she could be pulling tightly on a necklace. Lupin, however, didn't know just how right he was

Hermione was, in fact, clutching at her charmed soul stone; that had suddenly become heavy; it was a harsh unsettling weight. That when she had grasped Harry's hand, in a desperate need to relieve the feeling, had instantly settled down. Even though it still felt restless, much like it was searching for something. It didn't feel as if it were mere moments away from breaking.

"You're more like them then you think Harry. With your father's spirit and your mother's eyes, I'm sure in time you'll come to see just how much."

Their conversation was cut short when a sharp rap on knuckles about the wooden door alerted them to an intruder.

"It seems I'm interrupting something." Came the voice of Professor Snape, as he stepped through the door, having forgone waiting for an invitation to walk through the door. His black eyes narrowing when he caught sight of Harry, carrying a goblet, which was faintly smoking, he moved towards Lupin.

"Ah Severus," Said Lupin, smiling. " Thanks very much. Could you leave it here on the desk for me?"

Setting down the goblet, his eyes wandered between the trio, as if trying to figure out just what they would all be discussing on the first day of the Hogsmeade trip. As if reading his mind Professor Lupin spoke up.

"I was just showing Harry, and miss Granger my grindylow," pointing to the tank in the corner where the creature had taken to bearing its green fangs in outrage.

"I was discussing how the was to beat a grindylow was to break their hold on you, with the abnormally large, yet brittle fingers I figured it wouldn't be too much of a problem for them. Not like a Kappa would be anyway."

"Fascinating," Snape drawled without looking up. "You'll want to drink that directly, Lupin." He said tapping the lip of the goblet.

"Yes, yes I will," Lupin said waving him off.

"I made a whole cauldron full," Snape continued. "So if you need any more, you know where to find me." And with that he went sweeping out of the classroom, black robes fluttering about behind him.

While both Harry and Hermione looked curiously at the goblet, Lupin just smiled.

"Professor Snape has very kindly concocted a potion for me," he said

"I've never been much of a potion brewer, and this potion, in particular, is quite complex." Before lifting the goblet to his nose and sniffing it. He grimaced, "It truly is a pity that sugar makes it useless." Taking a sip he shuddered

"Why-" Both children began to question him, but Lupin quickly cut them off.

"I've been feeling a bit off-colour lately, and this potion is the only thing that helps. So I guess I can count myself lucky I work alongside Professor Snape, there truly aren't that many wizards who are up to making it." Lupin muttered, taking another swig from the cup.

"Well I have best get back to my work," He said as he downed the rest of the concoction, and hurried the two out of his office.

Soon the day was over, and all the boys were up in their dormitory trying all the candies that Ron had brought back with him from honey dukes. There were ones where they talked like a monkey or roared like a lion. Some even turned the consumer green, but the funniest ones were the steamers. So hot that they caused your whole body to turn red, and for steam to burst from your years, sounding much like a teapot. Though the boy's were having fun, and Harry had all but forgotten about the conversation with Professor Lupin, Hermione was down in the common room, pouring over potions books. She was certain she had read about a potion with the complex that Lupin had downed, and though she couldn't think of its name. She was sure it was more than just a coloring correction potion.

Their next Defense Against the Dark Arts Class, Hermione had rushed the boys to class insisting that they would not be making them late. Though it turned out that it hadn't mattered much, because Professor Lupin was no-where to be seen. The entire class sat there for a while; Malfoy making jokes about dementors, Ron cracking jokes about bloody chickens being too terrifying to face. Hermione tapping her fingers on the desktop anxiously, staring down the grindylow. Which had taken to hiding in the seaweed in the corner of its tank, and Harry was just exhaustedly playing with his star-shaped necklace. It had a disquiet air about it, which had left him restless for the past two days. Tossing and turning through the night, as the star shown brightly undaunted by his nightshirt. Many times he was found walking down the stairs to the common room and was correspondingly greeted by the same bushy bunch of hair, and uncommonly warm chocolate eyes.

How many times had Harry questioned her why she was up, how many times had his bid her goodnight hoping to get some sleep, once she had off-handedly promised to retire soon. He had lost count somewhere around the twelfth time, his brain far too tired to function properly.

Just as Harry's eyes buckled under the exhaustion, and his body slumped in slumber, the classrooms doors opened with a bang. And in walked Professor Snape, observantly none too pleased, to be present he pulled out his wand as all eyes turned towards him. With a flick of his wrist, the window shutters slammed shut, clamoring in grievance from such manipulation.

Pointing to the ceiling a projector screen flew down, while he turned to face the students, he ordered

"Open your books to page 394."

"Excuse me, Professor," Harry called for his attention as he adjusted himself to be sitting properly in his chair. "Where's Professor Lupin?"

"That's not really your concern is it, Potter," Snape retorted, before continuing on down the isles "though it will suffice to say that you professor finds himself incapable of teaching at the present time."

He stopped next to a giant black projector and faced the white screen once more.

"Turn to page 394."

"Werewolves?" Ron inquired after Snape had magically flipped his book to the page.

"But sir, we only started learning about Grindylows, red caps and hinkypunks. We're not meant to start learning about nocturnal beast for weeks." Hermione stated.

"Quiet," was his only retaliation, "Now who can tell me the difference between and animagus and werewolf." Snape seemed restless as he walked forward towards the screen once more, ignoring the hand that shot up into the air as he waited for an answer only mere moments.

"No one? How disappointing." He continued.

"Please sir," Hermione cut in lowering her hand, "an animagious is a wizard who elected to turn into an animal, while a werewolf has no choice. With each full moon when he transforms, he no longer remembers who he is. He'd kill his best friend if he crossed his path. Furthermore, the werewolf only responds to the call of one of his own kind."

"AHWOOOOOO" Draco mocked thinking it would be terribly funny while looking at a certain red head that was glowering across the room.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," Snape stressed his annoyance, as even his voice sounded strained.

"As for you Miss. Granger that is the second time you have spoken out of turn. Are you incapable of restraining yourself, or do you simply take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?" Hermione was chest fallen, but it only got worse when Ron leaned over and whispered to Harry.

"He's got a point ya know." But the aching feeling was put to rest when Harry quickly reprimanded him reminding him that if it weren't for Hermione's brains they wouldn't have survived their last two years.

"Five points from Gryffindor." And just as Snape turned his back to the class once more Draco blew a paper swan towards Harry, which he caught effortlessly. It was a picture of him getting hit by a bludger and then zapped by lightning. When he looked back at Malfoy, who raised his eyebrows up and down quickly as an effortless smirk found its way to his lips. Glancing once more to the red haired Weasley, who was putting some serious effort in trying to see what the note on Harry's desk read; and Draco had to fight hard against the chuckle that wanted nothing more than to ripple through his vocal cords and tear through his sealed lips. But when he made eye contact with an overly frustrated Weasley, all hope was lost. As his laugh bounced around the room and earned him a smack to the back of his head from Daphne, and 5 points from Slytherin.

It was a particularly rainy day for Quidditch, and thunderclouds coated the sky. Gryffindor was facing off against Hufflepuff, they were about half way through the game with Gryffindor leading. Both seekers had spotted the snitch even trough the rain, and as Harry went streaking past he could hear the shouts of encouragement from Hermione overall. She had never missed a game of his since their first year, and she had always been one of his biggest supports never doubting his talent since the first day she had told him it was in his blood.

And flying through the clouds dodging in and out of lightning strikes, he was facing off neck and neck with the Hufflepuff seeker, a sixth year named Cedric Digory. who nearly had almost snatched the snitch in his hand before the metal of his clips brought the attention of the next lightning strike to hit him dead on. Hair frizzled out, and burnt smudges appearing on his face, Cedric fell back headed down towards the ground, while Harry strained forward grasping at the snitch. Just as he caught it he felt the air cool around him, and the lightning flashed behind the puffy form of a grim in the sky. Shocked by the sight he stopped mid-flight clutching the snitch closer to him, when he caught sight of a dementor. This wasn't good, was the last logical thought he had before the dementor attacked him, sucking at his soul, causing him to fall straight off his broom and plummeted towards the ground. The scream he heard, this time, was much more familiar than the one he had heard on the train, and it was the scream of his best friend. Hermione, was the last thing he saw, soaked through to the bone. Clutching at what looked like a golden chain around her neck, screaming out his name, as pure terror shined in her eyes.

Waking up the next day in the hospital wing, he was surprised to see a sleeping Hermione clutching tightly at his right hand. Seeing her sleeping face, contort in discomfort. Harry felt a sudden need to touch her and ease her worries. Before the thought was even done processing, his hand was on her cheek, and his clothed thumb was brushing gently at her cheekbones. A content sigh escaped slumbering lips, and he felt her head shift to lean into his touch, but a clearing of throat somewhere from the end of his bed caused him to withdraw his hand, and look forward. Finding the source to be, none other than the Weasley brothers. Ron rubbing at his neck awkwardly, and the twins matching grins, with knowing eyes they crossed their arms at the same time, and Harry could already see wheels turning in their heads. He was far too worried to inquire as to just what they were planning but he knew whatever it was, it would surely cause him a headache later.

"What happened?" Harry asked looking to the twins for answers.

"Duh, you fell off your broom!" Ron cut in, worrying that perhaps he had hit his head on the way down.

"No? Really Ron? I meant the game." Harry retorted crudely, and suddenly his hand which had been warm. When it was comfortably clasped in the hands of one Hermione Jane Granger was cold, as she groaned at his side stretching.

"You're absolutely amazing Harry," where the first word to leave her lips, once she had fully woken up.

"Somehow even with the Dementors and plummeting hundreds of yards down, you never once let go of the snitch." Her praise heated his cheeks, and the twins nodded their head in agreement. When Ron walked forward with a bundle in his hands, he paused when Harry looked up at him an apologetic smile gracing his features.

"There's one other thing, though. Your broom, when you feel off of it; it kind got struck by lightning, and well flew straight into the wimping willow."

Handing the broken broom, to Harry he stepped away expecting some kind of violent reaction, when all Harry really could do was stare at it in disbelief. It had been his first present ever, his first broom, and it had seen him through two years of Quidditch games. How was someone supposed to react to something like this?

"I'm sorry to hear about your broom Harry. Is there no chance of fixing it?" Professor Lupin said walking up behind him as Harry looked out the windows of the open bridge. The frost that coated the ground created an eerie fog when the heat of the sun warmed the colors underneath and the leaves that fluttered about the wind cast a calming charm on anyone who was privy to the sight. It was the end of a season, fall was giving way to the chill of winter. Soon the rain would turn to snow, and the ground would be blanketed in white, they would be finishing their options, and with it, their longest class assignment ever. On top of the fact that the second Hogsmeade trip was only right around the corner, and that he still wouldn't be allowed to go. Really set Harry in a foul mood. Though honestly, he'd been really bittersweet about a whole lot of things, because on one hand they had won the Quidditch cup and had a perfect season. But he had lost the very broom that had gotten him there, all because of some stupid creature that was on century duty for a mass murder that was out to kill him.

There was, however, one solution to this, he remembered the night on the train when Lupin had forced the dementor away, and Harry knew that if he wanted to survive the rest of this year. Then he would have to ask for some kind of training, from the professor.

"No," said Harry, bringing a hand up to run through his hair, something that was quickly becoming a habit. "Professor, why do the dementors affect me so? I mean more than everyone else."

"Well, the dementors are amongst the foulest creatures to walk this earth. They feed on every good feeling, every happy memory and target the ones who have experienced the most pain in their lives. Until the person is left with absolutely nothing but his worst moments. You are not weak, Harry. The dementors affect you the most of all because you have seen some true horrors in your past, horrors that most your age could scarcely imagine. So you have nothing to be ashamed of." Lupin had grabbed Harry's shoulders and forced him to look him in the eye so that he might see the sincerity in them. The effect was not lost on him when true terror crept its way into Harry's eyes. Suddenly the Bogart came back to him, and how it had taken shape of a dementor it's self. It suggests that what Harry feared the most was fear itself. But if Harry was anything like his father he was certain of one thing only.

"I am scared professor." Harry finally admitted the only other person who had any idea of the things he actually felt was Hermione, and he never really had to tell her. Somehow she just always knew, but actually having to say it out loud. It had made it all the more real to him and that was a feeling he wasn't used to.

"Well, I'd consider you a fool if you weren't, but Harry from all the truly extraordinary things that I've heard of you and your accomplishments. I think it's safe to say that fear doesn't shut you down, it wakes you up, and that is no small feet." Lupin assured as a look of fierce determination shown proudly in crystalline green eyes, a look that Lupin had common place found when looking at Lily in their past. Yes, this boy was most definitely all the finer parts of both his parents.

"I need to know how to fight them, professor. You could teach me, you made that dementor on the train go away."

"Yes but there was only one that night," Lupin confessed no stranger to his magical limitations.

"But you made it go away."

"I don't pretend to be an expert Harry, but as the dementors seem to have taken a particular interest in you." Lupin paused with a chuckle, knowing that had this been James he was talking too, the conversation would've gone remotely the same.

"Perhaps I should teach you." Looking at Harry through the corner of his eye as Harry's owl Hedwig landed on the window ledge, Lupin knew that he would do anything to keep that beloved baby of his deceased friends safe.

"But after the holidays, for now… I need to rest."

Today was the day of the second Hogsmeade trip, and with Harry having convinced Hermione that she needn't stay behind and miss every trip just to keep him company. He had cornered Professor McGonagall attempting to get her to sign his permission slip, an idea she had quickly dismissed, as she was not his parent or guardian.

But an absolutely brilliant idea came to him, and he didn't know why he hadn't thought of it before. He had an invisibility cloak that was his fathers before him, it was high time he uses it for something more selfish than helping the entire school.

Making his way through the front yard, he noticed that the twins had elected to stay behind this time, but when he had tried to make it past them, he was captured. With a twin on each arm, he was dragged back into a hall that was off to the side.

"Guys come on, I'm trying to get to Hogsmeade." Harry bellowed struggling

"Clever Harry," George began

"But not clever enough." Fred finished for him both smirking at the other than in perfect unison they said

"Besides we've got a better way."

"I'm trying to get to Hogsmeade!" Harry repeated

"We know, but we'll show you a quicker way, that is if you pipe down," Fred said as the dragged him over a high ledge.

"Ouch," Harry cried getting frustrated with the treatment "Come on guys let me go already."

And they did once they had reached the staircase to the clock tower.

"Now Harry," George said

"Come and join the big boys." They both finished as they pulled away from his invisibility cloak. Before handing him a bare bit of parchment that was folded up.

"What's this rubbish?" Harry asked turning the paper over in his hands

"What's this rubbish he says." Fred mocked while George steps forward

"That there Harry is the secret to our successes. The Marauders Map!"

"But it's blank."

"Ah, right if you want to read it take out your want and say I solemnly swear I am up to no good. And tap it like this." The twins supplied, and Harry was amazed as the map colored red, and he read.

"Masses Moony, Wormtail, Pad foot, and Prongs. Are proud to present the Marauders Map."

"We owe them so much." The twins piped in. while Harry proceeded to open the first page, of the map and the places that were listed were all very familiar.

"Hold on, is this Hogwarts?" Inquired Harry.

"Yes it is Harry," replied the twins proudly

"And that's," Harry paused pointing at the pair of moving footsteps that looked to be pacing back and forth.

"Dumbledore, in his office." George started

"Pacing, he does that a lot." Fred finished "This map shows everyone,"

"everywhere." George cut in, "What they're doing,"

"every minute," Fred supplied once more

"of every day." George finished.

"That's bloody brilliant!" Harry shouted shocked. "Where'd you get it?"

"Nicked it from filches office of course," Fred said crossing his arms in front of him and leaning back onto the wall. "First year."

"Now listen there are seven secret passageways out of the castle." George offered "We'd recommend the one-eyed witch passageway," He pointed it out on the map so that harry would know where to go.

"It will lead you straight to honey dukes cellar." Fred finished. "But you best hurry, filch is headed this way."

"This is really bloody brilliant, I owe you one," Harry confessed looking at the map, once more in wonder.

"We know." The twins retorted. "Oh and Harry don't forget. When you're done reading it, just give it a tap, and say Mischief managed. Otherwise, anyone could read it." Both Fred and George left him at that, happy to help the kid they looked at much like a little brother.

The snow blew harshly at the exposed cheeks of both Ron and Hermione as they stared at a large winding gray building far off in front of them. The legend was that it was haunted, and they if you were to try and visit the building at night you would be privy to the worst of crimes that would freeze you to the core in terror. So it was nicknamed the Shrieking shack. It was here that Harry had found his friends looking at it, but just as he was about to de-cloak, he noticed Malfoy and his goons. They had determined looks on their faces, certain that they would be starting something he had to fight the urge to reveal himself and give away the fact that he owned an invisibility cloak. But the look of undaunted rage in Malfoy's eyes as he eyed up the pair really set Harry on edge.

"Well, well look who's here!" Malfoy said, announcing his presence to the two.

"You two shopping for your new dream home?" He questioned, a sneer appearing on his face as he walked closer. While Harry fidgeted because the thought of the two owning a home together in the future didn't sit too well with him. Though he didn't know why they were both his friends and as long a Hermione was happy he would be too right? But it didn't matter, Harry thought, there was no chance that Hermione liked Ron. Because as much as he loved Ron like family, he could be a real prat sometimes and most times were very often when Hermione was involved. It didn't stop him from clutching at his star pendant in distaste.

"It's a Bit grand for you isn't it Weasel-B, don't your family sleep in, ah one room?" He glowered

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy. " Ron muttered as he suddenly found the ground extremely intriguing. He wasn't one to show his nervous ticks too much but this seemed to be one of those times as he began to chew on his bottom lip. Something about the way Malfoy was talking it hurt more than enraged him. But it wasn't until he was bringing his hand up to ruffle his hair angrily that he noticed his soul stone ring was shining a golden hue. The ring had taken him a full month to transfigure, and it wasn't until he was arguing with Malfoy, in the great hall as he was attempting the incantation. That it finally transformed, and into a ring no less, though it really was a wicked looking ring. A golden head of a lion with piercing red eyes, being embraced by that of a large silver snake with shimmering green eyes. Luckily he had been able to successfully cast the incantation before their potions had finished only a week later. He tried to remember what the shine meant, what was it that professor Snape had said? Was it Shroud of Gold, they are near, shade of blue, they are too? Or was it the other way around? He wasn't sure. Looking around he didn't see any golden shine from anyone else. Which confused him even more.

"Ooh, not very friendly." Malfoy continued moving even closer to the boy, he grabbed his chin and raised his head to look him in the eye. "Boys I think it's time we teach Weasel- B how to respect his superiors." As Ron shook his hand off and gave him a quick shove back, Malfoy's eyes widened inexplicably when he caught sight of Ron's hand and the golden shine it was giving off. Looking to Ron's side and seeing Hermione moving closer to Ron, Draco all but growled as he fixed his jacket arrogantly. But Hermione's laugh stopped him short of whatever he was going to say to him next.

"That's a laugh, I hope you don't mean yourself." She pushed a disgruntled Ron behind her defensively. Moving towards Draco, as he glared harder. He never liked this girl since the first time he had caught the weasel and her arguing. Though he was never sure why most would enjoy the company of someone who didn't like the same people you didn't. The enemy of my enemy is a friend, or something like that right? But there was always something different in the way they argued that rubbed Malfoy the wrong way.

Honestly, underneath the invisibility cloak, Harry wasn't faring much better. Though he was proud of Hermione for standing up for herself and their friend. But he didn't think that Ron should need the protecting, normally his temperamental friend wouldn't stand for this kind of treatment. The fact that he was now, just left Harry confused.

"How dare you talk to me," Malfoy growled, his glare hardening. "You filthy little mudblood."

That had been it, Harry had, had enough. Though he couldn't take the invisibility cloak off right now it didn't mean he couldn't defend his friends. Grabbing up a wad of snow he let it fly and hit Malfoy right in the head, fighting back a laugh as the boy flinched away from the sudden assault.

"Who's there?" Malfoy demanded terrified when he saw nothing in the distance, facing the direction the snowball had come from. Smirking beneath the cloak harry gathered another ball of snow and threw it once more. The look he had been privy too when Malfoy say the ball appear out of no-where was absolutely priceless. So he let another one fly and another after that as he moved closer and closer to the group of boys, to make up for the distance they were trying to get by retreating. Around the fifth or sixth snowball that had hit home, Malfoy turned to Crab and pushed him roughly.

"Don't just stand there! Do something!" He ordered.

"Like what?" Crab asked Looking around, before looking to Goyle for assistance. Though Goyle's reaction was very much the same as Crab's had been. Until harry pulled down the edges of Goyle's hat so that they covered his eyes, and pantsed Crab. Holding them down as he struggled to return them to their proper position, before pushing him forward to land in the snow.

While Hermione laughed having figured out it was Harry, Malfoy, and Ron looked on in terror convinced that the building really was haunted and that the ghost was getting vengeance on the trio. Harry took Goyle by the scarf and started spinning him around, enjoying the sound of Hermione's laughter, and the sight of Malfoy's terror. Which had caused him to trip over a squirming Crap that was desperately trying to pull up his pants? Which gave him the perfect opportunity to drag Malfoy down closer to the Shrieking Shack. When tears leaked from his eyes, Harry was so close to laughing outright that he dropped Malfoy's legs in his haste to choke back his laugh.

While Malfoy took full advantage of this to tuck tail and run away like a bloody chicken, and Ron made sure to point this out.

While he played with Ron's hats hanging things, which terrified Ron to no end, and Hermione rolled with laughter. So he played with her hair and she was quick to call him on it, a grin ear to ear on her face, a hand placed gently on her chest. When Harry looked closely it looked almost as if there was a shining golden light in her shirt.

"Harry." She smiled proudly, as he pulled off his invisibility cloak.

"Bloody hell Harry, that was not funny." Ron Stuttered while Hermione fell onto Harry laughing, trying to catch her breath as Harry caught her with ease and burst of mirth fell from his lips, finally free to laugh. Tucking her head into his chest she felt warmth under his sweater. Pulling back, she noticed that his black sweater was abnormally bright in one area and it looked very much like, he had small flashlight hanging about his neck.

"Harry, what's that light, just there coming from?" Hermione asked placing a finger over the light and feeling a bumpy object under her finger. Looking down harry noticed that it was his necklace, which was shining a brilliant gold, brighter than he had ever seen it before. Though just as he was about to answer her, Ronald cut in.

"What light? Hermione, have you gone mental? There's no light there at all." With that the two began to argue, and Harry's words were lost on death ears, as the all made their way back into town, but when they were headed into the three broomsticks, for some butter beers they caught sight of professor McGonagall. When They hear her mention Sirius Black, and Harry's name; the curiosity drove Harry to do something rather insane. Donning his invisibility cloak, he rushed in after them leaving Hermione and Ron, stuck waiting outside for his return. When he finally did return he walked right past the two, heading back towards the shrieking shack. The conversation that he had just heard ringing in his ears, and echoing through his mind.

"Peter Pettigrew?"

"A little lump of a boy, always trailing after James and Sirius."

"Black was vicious, he didn't just kill Pettigrew he destroyed him!"

"A finger, that's all that was left. A finger!"

"Sirius Black was, and remains to this day, Harry Potters godfather!"

Hermione had chased after Harry's footprints, leaving Ron behind once again in her rush to get to him. Having shaken off his hand when he had tried to grab her shoulder. She knew where he was immediate, even if he hadn't sounded like he was crying, and his footprints hadn't stopped at the rather large rock, she just knew where to look. As she slipped the cloak off of him, her chest hurt when the sight of his tear stained red cheeks greeted her.

"Harry what happened?" She questioned softly, as she moved to sit beside him. Embracing him with one arm around his shoulders and a hand on either arm, warming him.

"He was their friend," Harry said trying to hide his tears. "He was their friend, and he betrayed them." He swallowed thickly and raised his head looking to the sky.

"He was their friend!" He vociferated, angry at the world. He had lost his parents because one of their best friends had betrayed them. How could anyone live with that knowledge and not be angry? Hermione pulled him close, trying to calm him.

"I hope he finds me, Hermione, because when he does; I'm going to be ready! When he does I'm going to kill him." The certainty in his voice shook Hermione to her core. She had never seen him so angry before, and the thought of her best friend becoming a killer wasn't a pleasant one. Neither one noticed the glowing of their necklaces, as she held him close to her. Each far to bothered by the thoughts in their heads, to worry about anything as trivial as that.

It was only a few week's later when Harry was lying restless in his bed that he scoured through the Marauders map, trying to ease his mind; and assure himself that Black was nowhere in the castle. But as he turned the page, popping another corn chip into his mouth, that he noticed a particularly odd name scurrying about over the page.

Someone, he knew to be dead, Peter Pettigrew.

Throwing back his blanket, he stepped into his slippers and threw on a sweater. Snatching up his wand and the map once more from his bed he headed out of the Gryffindor house, and straight towards the name. There was no way this map was telling the truth, it had to be broken. Peter Pettigrew? Alive and in Hogwarts?

When he finally reached the hall with the Peter Pettigrew footprints, he shined his wand directly where he should be standing, only to find nothing. When he started hearing soft clawing sounds on the floor and the footprints began to move Harry followed them, looking all around. Even at the floor, but when all he found was Ron's rat scurrying down the corridor, he assumed that he was just going crazy. Seeing that Snape was making his way towards him he went about clearing the map with a soft tap and a quick,

"Mischief managed," that was followed by a quite "Knox." Harry was plunged into darkness but only for mere seconds when Snape turned the corner and his eyes landed on harry.

"What are you doing out of bed Potter?" Snape inquired moving closer.

"Nothing I was sleep walking." Was Harry's snide reply

"Oh how like your father you are, He two would always go strutting about the castle at all hours of the night." Snape sneered

"My dad didn't strut, nor do I." Harry snapped glaring harshly.

"Turn out your pockets," Snape demanded, and when Harry didn't evidently obey Snape repeated the order, in a stricter tone. "What's that?" He inquired when Harry revealed the folded up inactive map. Looking down at it, to be sure that there was nothing on it, Harry replied.

"Just a bare bit of parchment."

"We'll see about that," Snape said as he motioned for him to move the parchment toward him. And with a tap of his wand to the top of the map, Snape said: "Reveal your secrets."

"Read it," Snape ordered as words appeared before their eyes on the paper.

"Masses Moony, Wormtail, Pad foot, and Prongs. Offer their compliments to Professor Snape and…" Harry cut out thinking that Snape wasn't going to like the next comment.

"Go on."

"And request that he keeps his abnormally large nose out of other people's business." Harry finished a smirk appearing on his face while, a look of rage passed over Snape's.

"Why you insolent little-"

"Professor?" Lupin asked moving toward the pair and as Snape moved to shine his lumps light on him.

"Well, well Lupin. Out for a little walk, in the moonlight. Are we?" As Lupin turned his head away from the brightness of Severus's wand, ignoring him.

"Harry?" Lupin called for his attention, "you alright?" While Harry nodded his consent Snape snatched the parchment from his hand.

"That remains to be seen, I have just now confiscated a rather curious artifact. From Mr. Potter." Thrusting the map at Lupin, Snape said. "Take a look, Lupin. It is after all your area of expertise, clearly, it's full of dark magic."

Taking one look at the map, Lupin smiled brightly. Laughing at the insult to Snape he created a quick cover to hide the items true worth.

"I seriously doubt it, Severus, I looked to me as it's merely a parchment that's designed to insult anyone who tries to read it." His voice giving way to mirth as he neared the end of his explanation he looked up towards Harry, seeing James staring back at him instead.

"I suspect it's a Zink product." When Snape tried to snatch the parchment back from his hands he protected it, turning his back to him.

"Never the less, I shall investigate any hidden qualities it might possess. It is after all, as you say MY area of expertise. Harry, would you come with me?" He motioned for him to follow as he went to turn around. "Professor."

"Now I don't need to ask, just how you came by this map, Harry? But quite frankly I am appalled at the fact that you didn't turn it in." Lupin began once they had reached his office. "Did it ever occur to you that this, in the hands of Sirius Black, is a map to you." With a shake of his head, Lupin sighed

"No, I suppose not, Well off to bed you go, and don't take any detours if you do," He tapped at the map. "I shall know."

"Uh professor, I don't think that map always works. Earlier I saw something rather curious, a name. A name of a someone I know to be dead." Harry supplied turning back to face Lupin, who looked overly confused.

"Who?"

"Peter Pettigrew, and when I went to investigate… and I was right near the name. All I saw was Ron's rat Scrappers scurrying down the corridors. I don't know if that means anything to you, but that's what I saw."

The stunned look of horror that cloaked Lupin's face, wasn't a figment of imagination. Of that Harry was sure, but when he finally made it back to the Gryffindor Common room, crowded with all the students and Professor McGonagall was standing in the center of them all, speaking with Ron.

"That is preposterous Weasley, why how could Sirius Black possibly get through the Portrait?" She inquired in disbelief at his story.

"I don't know how he got in! I was a bit busy dodging his knife!" Ron insisted looking to his brother Percy to confirm the fact that there was a stab wound in his bed.

"Percy, have you seen Sir Cadogan?" McGonagall pondered aloud.

"I, um." Percy began looking about the portraits in the room. " There, he's just there professor."

"Ah, Sir Cadogan? Sir Cadogan!" McGonagall called for the Knight's attention, as he attempted romancing a female.

"Ash! Ha-ha. How can I serve you, Madam?" He replied shocked at the sight of one of the professors

"Excuse me, but is it possible that you let a mysterious man into Gryffindor tower tonight?"

"Certainly, my good lady. He had the password, He had the whole weeks in fact. All written on a little piece of paper." The night finished flailing his arms about and nearly knocking women out the painted window.

"Which dismally foolish person, wrote down the passwords on a piece of paper; and then proceeded to lose them?" She asked already knowing the answer as she turned around to see Neville Longbottom hanging his head.

"Is it always going to be you? Well, Sirius Black is gone tonight." She said as she pats the boy on his shoulder reassuringly. "I think you can all safely assume, that he will at some future time attempt to return. I speak for the entire staff when I say. While we take every precaution to ensure your safety, it is incumbent upon yourselves to act responsibly. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." The entire Gryffindor tower sounded.

"Very well then, off you go. And remember act responsibly." She showed the away with a wave of her hand at that and made her way out of the tower. While Hermione tackled Harry with a hug that nearly knocked him flat.

"Where have you been!" She asked desperately.

"I'll tell you later." Harry offered as Ron pouted angrily in a corner, that is until Crookshanks walked past him and circled at Hermione's feet. Comforting his master as best he could.

"And this bloody cat ate my rat!" He bellowed in rage.

"That's a lie!" Hermione exclaimed

"It is not and you bloody well know it!" He glared harshly before turning away and receiving a comforting pat to his back from his brother Percy. While Hermione looked ready to cry, before moving over to Harry's side on the couch.

"I can't believe it." She muttered waterily.

"I could've killed him," Harry said staring daggers at the fire. "He was right there. Close enough to touch, and I wasn't even Tower."

"Oh Harry," Hermione said as she hugged him tightly, something she had taken up a habit in. Having done it enough times that it was a natural reaction to want to have him close when he was upset. The feeling was even stronger when she was upset, so when she had the chance she would lay her head on his shoulder and just focus on his scent. Smelling of old leather, and broom wax, it was the best kind of therapy in her opinion. Sometimes if she was particularly lucky, Harry would wrap one of his arms around her, rub soothingly at her opposite shoulder and effectively pull her closer.

When Crookshanks Meowed at her Harry looked to her for an explanation of what he said.

"He said that he didn't touch the "so called rat." But that if we were to ask him, he would say that Sirius was only interested in the rat once he had spotted it here in the common room, and had followed it up into the dormitories." She offered immediately.

"What do you think that means?"

"I'm not sure," Harry answered honestly. He had all these new thoughts racing through his head, and he had no idea what to think about any of it.

"I'm going to try and get some sleep, we only have a few hours left before classes and I am defiantly going to need it." He provided as excuse while moving towards the stairs. "Goodnight Hermione."

"Sweet dreams Harry."

As the snow began to melt, and the whomping willow awoke from hibernation, it shook off the bit of slush that still clung to its limbs. While Harry had finally received invitation to professor Lupin's study, to learn what he had come to know as the Patronus charm.

"Harry, so you really came?" Lupin said "Are you sure about this Harry? This is rather advanced magic, well beyond the abilities of a normal third year."

"Yes imp' sure," Harry affirmed.

"Well then, let's get started." As Lupin walked down the small set of stairs in his office and explained exactly what a Patronus charm did. Telling him all about the shield it creates for the dementor to feed on, rather than the caster.

"But in order to power the charm you need a happy memory, a particularly strong happy memory. I'll give you a moment to decide which one you want to go with. When you're ready we'll begin."

When Harry had finally picked one out he gave Lupin the okay to open the chest. Though when he faced the thing he found that he couldn't cast the charm. He tried and tried but failed and eventually fainted.

When he regained consciousness, Lupin was helping him into a sitting position and offering him chocolate much like the first day on the train insisting that it helps, it really helps.

"That was a nasty dementor." Harry acknowledged

"No, no that was a Bogart Harry, the real thing will be worse, much worse." He then set about lighting all the candles that had blown out. "Just out of curiosity, what was the memory that you went with?"

"The first time I rode a broom." Was Harry's reciprocation

"Oh, that's not good enough! Not nearly good enough!" Lupin protested.

"well there is one other, it's not happy… per say. Well it is, it's the happiest I've ever felt." Harry mentioned as he played with the fire of a candle.

"Is it strong?" Was all the Lupin worried about?

"Yeah, it's strong."

"Then let's try it." Once again Lupin released the locks on the Bogart, and sure enough, it appeared as a dementor once more.

"Expecto Petronum!" Harry bellowed and a brilliant white light is shown from his wand tip. Blocking the Dementor from advancing, and Lupin laughing in wonder in the background. Harry forcing the Bogart back into its case, when Lupin had locked it back in its prison.

"Wonderful, absolutely amazing! I dare say that there would've given your father a run for his money and that's saying something."

A/N: Well that's all for this chapter sorry it took so long for me to update, but it is quite a bit longer than the last few. We made it all the way to spring in this one, so I hope that you all don't think that it was paced too fast. Also, I hope you're all excited, the charms are fully done now, potion coated and everything. The rules of the luminous colors for it are Gold when the soul mate is near, the brighter the color and shine the closer they are. Blue will shine when the soul mate is sad, red when mad. When the soul stones touch each other, they admit a brilliant white light that represents the pure love the pair will have. It also expresses that the Fates have intervened in their lives and that no matter how far they stray away from each other. In the physical sense, or in emotional terms, they will always return to each other, in one way or another. We find out Buckbeak's fate in the next chapter, and we see a bit of Hermione's own temper. Though I do want to warn you all, my classes are starting up in three days, and I will be probably be very slow to update for a while. Tough I will try my best to keep it pretty constant, so don't give up on me! I'll see you all next time, I absolutely adore your support and reviews! So as always don't forget to R&R! Bye Kiddies!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Death sentence, Sirius Black, And time turners

* * *

"Beautiful day!" Hermione exclaimed as they stepped out of the clock tower, Harry and Ron in tow.

"Oh yeah, it's gorgeous. Unless of course, you've been ripped to pieces!" Ron growled, blatantly blaming her, and her cat as responsible.

"Ripped to pieces? What are you talking about Ron?" Harry cut in moving himself between the two. While Hermione just rolled her eyes, knowing for a fact that Crookshanks hadn't even touched the stupid rat. He told her himself, and Crookshanks had never lied to her.

"Ronald has lost his Rat." She supplied angrily

"I didn't lose anything, your cat killed him." Ron protested

"Rubbish," She offered with a shake of her head, before grabbing Harry's hand and moving forward quickly. "Come on Harry, let's, let Ronald wallow alone."

"I am not wallowing!" Ron yelled chasing after the pair. Something he quickly realized was becoming a habit, it seemed that in this year alone those two had grown exponentially closer, and somewhere along the way he had been left behind. Though he wasn't sure why, or when it happened, but he had a sinking feeling this had been coming since their first Halloween when Harry had run off on a mission to save a twelve-year-old Hermione who had been crying in the bathroom all afternoon thanks to a rude comment he had made. Those two had way more of a connection than he did with either one. Harry telling and sharing far more things with Hermione then he did with Ron on a regular basis. That it seemed now went both ways, as he continuously got the feeling that Hermione was hiding something from him as well, that Harry was either not concerned with, or already knew about it.

"Harry! You've seen the way that bloodthirsty beast of hers is always lurking about, and Scrappers is gone!" When Harry didn't even bother to look back, shaking his head as he too believed that what Crookshanks had told Hermione, and what Hermione had then relayed to him had been the truth. Ron became chest fallen; it wasn't too much to ask for acknowledgment, was it?

"Perhaps you should learn to take better care of your pets!" Hermione was furious, when would he just drop it?

"Your Cat killed him!" he accused once more angrily

"Did not!" Hermione bellowed biting down harshly at her lip, she knew Ron could be a prat but she never thought before that he could be this pathetically dimwitted. It took every fiber of her being not to simply shout at him for how stupid he was being. That horrid pig head of his wouldn't possibly let it go once she proclaimed that she for certain knew that her beautiful Crookshanks had nothing to do with the rat's disappearance. Knowing that the only way she could convince him then would be telling him of her Felistongue ability. That, however, wouldn't be happening, at least not anytime soon as it was not something she felt secure in sharing with the short tempered red head quite yet.

So instead she clutched at her glowing pendant, something that she had noticed happened quite a bit whenever Harry was around and focused on that conundrum instead. She glanced over to the boy in question and noticed once more that he was playing with what she was sure to be his soul-mate necklace. At this point, it wasn't so much of a question as to whether or not she saw the bloody thing hanging around his neck at all times or the brilliant glow that it produced the nearer she became. But a question of if she really could believe she was destined to be with someone like him, to honestly believe that the Harry James Potter was her soul-mate or the odd chance that it was just a fluke. All she could think for the longest time was that perhaps Harry's invisibility charm didn't work properly. After all, Harry had only mentioned the glow about her charm once or twice before, and well it was obvious it grew warmer the nearer they were. Hermione just couldn't accept that her crush on Harry could be so validated and that he could be that person for her. No there were much prettier girls here at Hogwarts that better suited him, and would make much better matches then she would. Her whole life was about books, and cleverness, it had only become adventurous after Harry had saved her from that troll. Shaking her head she unconsciously moved closer to Harry, clutching at his arm and ushering him to walk faster in an effort to get away from these thoughts, and a certain annoying red head.

* * *

"Hagrid!" Hermione called once she spotted their overly large friend standing in the shallows of the black lake skipping rocks, dressed in his finest furs.

"Hagrid what happened? How did it go?" She badgered him for answers, after all, that was what they had come down there for.

"Well first off, the committee members each took turns, talking about why we were there." Hagrid began, throwing one of his many rocks from his hands angrily at the water.

"Then I got up and said my piece, how Buckbeak was a good Hippogriff, always cleaned his fathers." He adjusted his coat as Hermione moved closer to Harry, already fearing the worst.

"Then, of course, Lucius Malfoy stood up and you can imagine he said, Buckbeak was a nasty beast, that would kill ya, soon as look at ya. Then good old Malfoy asked for the worst he did."

"They're not sacking you are they?" Ron inquired roughly

"No, I'm not sacked," Hagrid said tossing another stone at the water. "Buckbeaks have been sentenced to death!" Throwing down the rest of his rocks, large burly tears leaked down his cheeks, and Hermione gasped in terror, turning into Harry's hug and crying gently. The only thing Harry could do was tuck her under his chin and hold her close. While Ron looked on in disbelief, for many reasons. One was the thought of Buckbeaks harsh punishment for just being himself, and the other was the fact that when his two best friends were holding each other like that, they seemed to practically glow.

It was so silent that all you could hear were Hagrid's horse sobs as they resounded through the area echoing around the trees, and bouncing off rocks.

* * *

It was a morbid day, the promise of a death on the horizon, left them all feeling cold inside. It had been all they could do to drag themselves back up to their dormitories thanking the gods that they had finished their classes that day, and were simply left to deal with their worries, for a night. The trio as always had many thoughts swimming about in their minds, worries both big and small. Harry scrubbed at his face while he lay facing the ceiling; his thoughts were consumed with golden glows in the shape of crescent moon maroon antlers linked in a hazardous way, that lay perched atop his bushy haired friend's clothes at all hours of the day. Gently twirling the recumbent star shaped stone of his own necklace. Watching as a glimmer of moonlight sparkled along the points jumping from one to the next, playing with an idea on how to know for sure. His arm strength faltered, and his consciences slipped away, he was certain that there was one thing he could do without risking rejection.

Harry and Hermione's sorrows were buffered as they entered their classroom for Ancient Runes the next day.

Knowing that Ancient Runes had been plenty eventful throughout the year, and today would be no different. Even the thought of Buckbeak dying wasn't enough to keep them from joining in on the fun, as professor Fae cracked jokes, and placed people together. Claiming that they all would end up dating, and she was certain of that. The laughter had ended, when she was suddenly pushing Harry and Hermione together a gleam shining in her eyes. While Harry colored red, staring at Hermione. She blushed profusely and looked to the side. Even thought it was clear that neither of the two wanted to touch on that subject nothing could halt the muddling Professor once she had set into her meddling matchmaking ways.

"You two are my most favorite pair, not only do I bet that you two will be together, but that you two will be well more than just boyfriend and girlfriend given time." She giggled like a schoolgirl when all the students agreed. Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors alike.

Everyone knew, that Harry and Hermione had something there between them, and most had started placing bets on when the two would get together. But with professor Fae supporting the idea now, someone who was a notorious matchmaker. All the efforts and wagers renewed with vigor, while Harry and Hermione busied themselves with their books. Professor Fae, however, gleamed with delight as her hazel eyes settled once more over the golden glow and chains that occupied their necks. Something that she thanked the gods for was her Hippogriff animagious that enabled her to clearly see soul bonds and soul charms. Fae could remember the first day the pair had waltzed into her room proudly as two shiny new golden chains rested about their necks, she remembered the pull those chains had that was so closely linked to the other. She knew then, that the rather large project the other teachers were always raving about, was the very assignment she had given to a pair of particularly rowdy students but a generation before.

Though the two she had assigned that project to, had no clue what they were doing and it took them a much longer time to obtain those items, and charm them into shape; it had been particularly interesting to watch as they went from arguing regularly, to blushing crushes that were on their way to developing into a brilliant relationship which leads them to a beautiful marriage. In fact that couple had been none other than Harry Potters parents she dawned, as a flash of red hair, freckled cheeks, and green eyes danced happily with a black haired brown eyed boy. Just behind her mind's eye. That had been their sixth year, and her first year as a teacher here at Hogwarts it had been so difficult getting the two to agree on anything at all when she had first paired them together. Still very new to everything Fae had been oblivious at first to the link their souls had. It wasn't until she had really observed them in one of the many detentions she had assigned that she had seen it. Those two were meant for each other and it was then that she had thought to utilize part of her French lineage to complete the link, and bond the two together through an assignment.

To see these two so young, and proudly hosting their soul charms warmed her oversized heart to no end. She ventured a guess that some day she would have to tell Harry of his parents and the part she had to play, but that wouldn't be something of concern to her anytime soon. She patted their heads and continued their lecture, happy with the day's events.

* * *

When class was over Harry suggested that they go fetch Ron from divinations, he had been particularly cranky as of late; and Harry worried that it was from him being forced into spending so much time with Malfoy from all the classes they have together. They had only made it about half way when Hermione had excused herself while muttering something about needing a bathroom.

Harry having noticed that Hermione was always running off somewhere or making excuses of being in need of something only then to running off in a completely different direction of her alleged destination, slipped behind a door and pulled on his invisibility cloak, fallowing after her, as quietly as possible. Just as he slipped past the closing door of an empty classroom he watched Hermione disappear into nothing as she clutched at a spinning turner about her neck.

Stunned he moved to where she had just been and searched for her, but there was no trace. His Hermione was gone, and he wasn't all too sure how.

Slowly he made his way to the stairs where divinations was letting out and pondered over how he would bring this up to her later. After all, it's not something he was supposed to be witness too, and he had gone out of his way to follow her without her knowing, but he couldn't handle knowing why she was always running off anymore. Things really hadn't added up after all, how could she be taking so many classes? How could She still seem more rested then he was even though he found her regularly up into the wee hours of the night? Where did she find the free time? Harry wasn't sure, but he had a feeling that necklace has something to do with it.

As he was making his way to fetch his friend an upset Hermione stormed down the stairs past him and he caught sight of a seer crystal rolling its way down the stairs as well. Thinking better than to follow her right that moment he went about cleaning up the mess that he figured she had abnormally caused in her wake. There had been so many things confusing him as of late when it came to the girl he called his best friend. From the coloring of her cheeks when he complimented her, to the way she would glance at him when he was toying with his glowing necklace. Which was currently a brilliant magenta, a color he didn't remember ever being told about? The red, and blue were so pure that he just didn't know how to feel. He too was becoming upset from the pain and hurt that tugged at his pendant.

"Professor?" He called quietly as he entered the divinations classroom for the first time. Clutching the seer crystal close he walked slowly towards the center of the room, where the only table that was missing its crystal ball rested. Setting it down with care he went to leave when the ball began to glow, and an image started to form.

A chilling voice was calling his name over and over until the image cleared and he saw clearly that it was none other than Sirius Black who was calling his name in the sphere. Only to be startled as a hand came from nowhere and clutched at his shoulder. Spinning to face his assailant, he found it was Professor Trelawney. Though her eyes were clouded and she was muttering something that he had to focus to hear.

"He will return tonight, tonight he who betrayed his friends who're heart rots with murder shall break free. Innocent blood will be spilled and servant and master will be reunited once more." She bellowed louder now, bruising his shoulder in a crushing grip before she coughed to clear her throat and her eyes became unclouded and she seemed to recognize he was there.

"Oh, I'm so sorry dear boy." She said as she released him from her claws. "Did you say something?"

"No," Harry answered with a trembling voice, he hadn't been so terrified of someone in such a long time that he was quick to step away from her in efforts to leave her room for good. Now more then ever he was thankful that he wasn't taking this class. "Nothing," He repeated as he slipped out the door, and made quick work of descending the stairs. Where he quickly met up with his friends both Hermione and Ron were arguing again about his missing rat, just inside the common room.

* * *

"Guys if we don't hurry we won't be able to visit Hagrid." he began as he pulled them away from each other and Hermione gripped her necklace. "We need to get changed and then you'll have plenty of time to argue on our way down there." He finished as he pulled Ron behind him on his way to their dormitory.

As they were crossing the courtyard, they passed by the hired executioner sharpening his blade and looking all too pleased with the idea of getting to take a life. He felt anger that wasn't solely his and he grasped once more at his necklace covering the glow it was admitting, now a mixture of all three colors he looked to Hermione quickly to see her hand in a similar fashion, clinging to the necklace that had quickly become a habit to her. Even with her hand covering it he saw the glow, but he was more concerned with the fact that she was so troubled than the fact that he shouldn't be seeing anything at all. In fact, he had seen the glow from the beginning and it had only taken him a couple days to realize that it only happened when he was close. Harry was no idiot, he may not be as bright as Hermione or his mother before him, but he was still his mother's child and he knew what that glowing had to mean, he knew that golden chain around her neck was her soul-mate charm, and he was well aware of the fact that if he could see it, even though Hermione's enchantment had more then probably been successful. Then that could mean only one thing. Hermione's necklace was none other than his soul stone, perched proudly about her neck. But if it was then why hadn't their necklaces connected and produced that blinding white light? Of all the possibilities that ran through his head, Harry seemed most certain that it had everything to do with the fact that while Hermione lets her charm sit free, on the outside of her clothes, he kept his tucked away under his collar. Didn't Professor Snape specifically say that they had to come in contact with each other? Charm to charm? Shaking his head, harry decided that it was just another thing to add to his list of confusing things that had to do with one Hermione Jane Granger.

The caw of a crow broke him from his thoughts and he moved their trio forward grasping on to Hermione's shoulders and soothing her as best he could while they passed the creepy man. Who smirked at them and watched them go, never once stopping in his efforts to sharpened his blade. Hermione shook him off and made quick work of the bridge that would lead them to Hagrid's.

"I can't believe they're going to kill Buckbeak, it's just too horrible." Her voice was shaken with unshed tears, and she was quick to keep her eyes turned forward so that Harry couldn't see her face or her eyes watering.

"It just got worse," Ron stated as he spotted the Greasy blonde hair of Draco Malfoy.

He and his goons were crouched behind one of the many large stones that marked the pathway down to Hagrid's hut chatting happily about how he couldn't wait to see that hippogriffs head get chopped off.

Not being able to stand it anymore Hermione stormed forward, and just as Draco turned around spotting her he said

"Oh look who we have here. Come to see the show?!"

"You, you foul loathsome evil little cockroach!" She bellowed in return coming closer and closer to him only by aiming her wand right at his neck and pinning him up against the stone in terror.

Ron reacted without a second, thought, running to get closer to the girl he calls his friend and the bloody git he knows as Malfoy.

"Hermione NO!" Ron yelled, stopping behind her, smart enough to know that he didn't want to get in between the two. "He's not worth it!" He finished trying to calm her down while he gripped at his right ring finger, and trying to relieve the heaviness it took on. Before the golden color bled red, and he was left staring at it in wonder. Only to miss when she slowly lowered her wand and went to turn away from him, and lose it once more when she heard him begin to laugh at her expense.

She turned and socked him right in the face.

"Malfoy!" His goons bellowed as they went to catch him. "Are you okay?" with his nod they pushed him back to his feet and they all began to run away. "Quick Let's go!"

"You're never to breathe a word of this to anyone understood?" Malfoy ordered them off in the distance as they ran.

Hermione smiled brightly as she made eye contact with Harry, shaking her right hand gently.

"Now THAT felt good." She stated happily as a smile broke out across Harry's face as well.

"Not good," Ron started pausing only a second before he continued a smile of his own covering his lips. "Brilliant!"

They all agreed that was one of the best things to ever happen to them, and as the glow from Ron's ring disappeared and he only felt a twinge of embarrassment coming from it, they made their way down the path to Hagrid's hut.

* * *

"Oh look at him, as the smell of the trees and the wind blows through him. Isn't he glorious?" Hagrid said sadly as he gazed upon Buckbeak for one of the last times.

"Why don't we just let him go? Take off his chains and set him free." Harry offered to Hagrid's side.

"Ah," He huffed in reply. "They'd know it was me, and then Dumbledore would get into trouble, and he's a good man… Dumbledore. Says he wants to be with me when they…When they kill 'em." He finished quietly turning away from the window with tears in his eyes.

"But we want to stay with you to Hagrid," Ron argued.

"Yeah, we want to be with you when, well when it happens." Harry agreed.

"You'll do no such thing!" Hagrid answered. "You think I want you to lot seeing something like that? No, it'd be best if you all head out just drink your tea and be off. Besides, what would Dumbledore think?"

Though it wasn't too long after getting there that Hagrid was offering Ronald back his stupid rat, and Hermione angrily stated.

"I think this means you owe someone an apology." She huffed crossing her arms and leveling him with an expectant glare.

"Right," Ron dumbly started. "The next time I see Crookshanks I'll let him know."

"I meant me!" Hermione yell in reply entirely annoyed with the whole thing. Just as a projectile flew through the open window smashing a pot on Hagrid's table, leaving the ever-curious Hermione to be first in inspecting it, finding a black square of a shell. Just seconds before Harry was flinching forward, as a thud resounded from the back of his head. His hand quick to cover the now pained area.

"Ow. What was that?" He questioned turning to look out the window while Hermione. Who had plucked another shell from the windowsill that was identical to the first, before looking up?

"I don't know, but we have company." She called out pointing to the blocks of color that were working their way down the steps to Hagrid's hut.

"Alright then off with you lot. It's late; it's nearly dark; you shouldn't be here. If someone sees you outside the castle at this time a night you'll be in trouble, big trouble. Particularly you Harry." Hagrid waved them hurriedly towards the back entrances.

Just as there was a sharp knock on the front door, Hagrid had pulled out a blanket of sorts to cover his rock beast that sat by the front door, no he was already losing one beast tonight he'd be damned if they took another one that didn't mean no one, no harm.

"Be with you in a moment," Hagrid shouted to the people outside his door, in no real hurry to move the door aside and let the executioner into his humble abode.

"Quick, Quick." He hurried the trio

"He's right Harry we should go." Hermione supplied as she tugged on the sleeve of Harry's jacket, and slipped out the back door. Harry only passing once to reassure Hagrid that everything would be okay.

Cowering behind the huge pile of pumpkins' they waited as Hagrid distracted the professor, and minister of magic. Inviting them in through the front door, but with the snap of a twig from the forest behind them, Hermione whirled around her eye's catching sight of bushy brown hair and a golden glow. Harry equally as curious but much slower to react muttered out

"What is it, Hermione?" As he tugged on her shoulder, pulling her back into the shadow of the pumpkins'.

"I thought I just saw…" Hermione paused, realizing that she had just seen herself in her time jump; she knew she had to brush it off. Best to be careful about how she reveals this to him. "Never-mind." She finished and turned back around, if she's here from the future then they must be here for a reason, and us being here is getting in the way. Hermione mulled over this thought just for a moment, before she was pulling Harry along behind her towards the top of the hill. Ron rushing along behind them.

As they reached the top Hermione stopped with a jerk and turned around, hoping she had given them sufficient time to do whatever it was they needed to do. Praying to god that it was to save Buckbeak from his impending doom. But with the glint of metal and a sickening wet crack. The crows around the pumpkin patch flew off and Hermione cried burying her head into Harry's chest for comfort. Knowing that he would only tuck her in further, instead of shunning her. Just like every time before she found a sense of home in his arms that she always missed while she was away at Hogwarts their first two years. Placing her forehead above his charm its glow calming her more, she concentrated on the idea of it, and what it meant. Anything to keep her from the dark thoughts of Buckbeaks death truthfully being on her hands. Something she couldn't share with anyone.

* * *

Ron having felt like an intruder on a very private scene by this point busied himself by looking anywhere but at the glimmering pair. Only to finally be distracted as his rat that he was clutching so tightly to bit down on his pointer finger causing him to bleed and drop him in pain.

"Scrappers?" He called as he took off alerting Harry and Hermione to his sudden exit. Hermione noticing which direction he took off in rushed after him only to stop short as they breached the top of the hill.

"Harry, you do realize what tree that is." Her voice was soft and full of worry. Scared to venture forward but all it took was one moment of realization for Harry to bolt forward calling out to Ron in an effort to stop him. As all other worry's vanished from her head but the thought of needing to protect her friends, bringing both the children closer to the slumbering tree.

While Ron had caught his pet scrapers, he had received a vicious bite from the rat and was currently bleeding all over its fur as he desperately tried to hold on to him.

"He bit me!" He bellowed sitting on his rear looking out at Harry and Hermione who had stopped just short of the trees reach, once they were certain the tree wasn't going to harm their friend. Then Ron's eyes caught sight of a large black dog, it's teeth bared and murderous eyes. Shaking he slackened his hold on the rat, to point.

"H-Harry, and Hermione Run! It's the grim!" As the growl sounded the black dog locked it's eyes on Ron first, and then turned its sights onto Harry, looking almost angrier as the time past. Harry sensing the danger pushed Hermione sharply behind him, more afraid for her safety then he was for his own. Though his efforts were futile as the dog jumping clear over their heads, latching on to the leg of Ron dragging him and his rat back towards a hole at the base of the whomping willow.

"Help!" he cried clutching tightly to scappers with one hand and reaching out with the bloodied injured one. Harry rushed forward once more throwing himself to the ground in an attempt to cover more distance and reach his friend sooner. Their hands barely clutching at each other were shaken apart as the wolf gave a sharp rip to Ron's leg.

"Ahhh." Were all Harry and Hermione could hear from their friend as he disappeared into the dark depths of the ground beneath the tree.

"RON!" they cried together, waking the sleeping tree in the process. With a slimly wound branch, the tree had walked the pair back out of its range. Once more Ron's cries of anguish came from inside the tree, and Harry was rushing to help his friend Hermione not far behind.

"MOVE!" Harry said with a sharp push to her side, flinging Hermione out of the path of two larger branches slamming down into the ground as he dove to the opposite side. A Third limb stuck the ground as Harry scrambled back to his feet, just missing the attack. Hermione clutched at Harry's hand pulling to a stop as she spotted a fourth tightly wound limb swinging around the tree.

"DUCK!" she shouted as she flattened herself to the ground. Harry not having been quick enough caught the branch in the chest. Knocking him flat on his back and effectively giving him a bruised rib, as his glasses clattered to the ground next to him.

Hermione having seen this jumped over the next flying limb, which sought to strike her lower legs. But she was too slow to dodge the next that hit her dead center; the best she could do was clutch onto the branch with all her might and swing a leg over the top so that her whole body was wrapped around it.

Harry Rolled to the side as a large mass flung its self down onto the ground where he had been laying. Coming face to face with the large tops of the tree, Harry squinted his eyes in an attempt to find his glasses, he heard Hermione's scream of terror from above, he looked up finding what he thought was the body of his best friend clutching onto a branch for dear life while it dragged her down in between its twigs and leaves. Scratching and whacking her across the face numerous times, standing her approaching scream was the only thing that warned him of the oncoming limb in time for him to duck out of the way once more. His right-hand landing on the edge of his glasses Harry quickly pulled them back on and stood up once more looking into the branches to find Hermione.

"Harry," She cried from her branch as an idea struck her, while she was once more being flung towards him reaching out one of her hands she clutched onto his blue shirt just as she got close enough. Harry only had enough time to look down at her hand in shock before he was pulled along behind her raising well off the ground.

Together the whomping willow whipped them across the sky and flung them down but just as Harry was approaching the ground Hermione used all her strength to throw him into the little cubby hole at the bottom of the tree. Affectedly getting him out of harm's way, while she hung on for another ride around on the branch and prepared herself to dive into the very same hole the next time it passed by.

Just as Harry had come to a crashing halt at the bottom of the sliding slip with a sharp drop off, and just begun to push himself up Hermione came sliding down right behind and she too was flung forward catching herself on Harry's back with a screech of terror.

* * *

"Oaf," Harry grunted as he was forced back down to the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said as she pushed herself off to the side of him.

"Don't worry." He offered painfully pushing himself up once more, and soon he felt the nimble fingers and the warming touch of her hands pulling him up by his upper arm and waist.

"Where do you suppose this goes?" Hermione asked as her hands lingered a little longer on him than she normally would have had it been any other. While Harry brushed himself off of all the dirt, he looked up at the winding dimly lit path, that was carved into the ground and as his eyes landed on the stairs he said.

"I have a hunch," Harry reached behind him grabbing Hermione's hand as they started towards the stairs. "I just hope I'm wrong." He finished squeezing her hand momentarily, and this Hermione realized was the first time she had witnessed such a pure emotion of worry from him since their first year down in the wizards chess room, where she had attempted to check on Ron just after the queen had dealt the final blow to the night he had been riding upon. Harry had looked so worried for them both when he noticed her about to move and had stopped her before she could. She also recalled the way; his eyes had hardened just before he a turned towards the door that would lead him to Voldemort. Why was it she wondered, that Harry only seemed concerned when it was his friends that were in danger, but he never stuttered in the face of death?

Ducking past a particularly sharp edge that jutted out into the stairs from the wall Harry and Hermione reached the top of the steps that lead to a ladder and an opening above them.

When Harry peeked out from the whole he saw blood on the floor, blood that could only be that of Ron's. Pulling himself up and out of the whole he leant down and offered a hand to Hermione, pulling her up and out quickly but silently.

The pathway had let them out of a cave, at the bottom of the stairs in an old and rickety shack. That's walls groaned with the wind, and its floorboards squeaked with protest under each step.

"We're in the Shrieking Shack," Hermione whispered while looking around and as her eyes meet the startling green of Harry's who had yet to say anything she pushed further. "Aren't we?"

Harry instead of offering her a verbal answer simply tugged on her arm leading her as quietly as possible up the stairs with a soft " come on."

As they reached the first landing of the stairs they could hear a pained cry come from their friend once more, and the pathway of his blood on the floor that leads them to the room he was being held in. They found him shaking while clinging on to scappers and his eyes white with terror.

"Ron!" they called out in unison rushing forward to help him. It only took him a few seconds before he realized that Harry and Hermione were standing before him once more.

"Harry, it's a trap!" Ron bellowed out, throwing an accusatory finger at the door they had just passed through. "He's the dog, he's an animals."

"Turning around slowly both Hermione and Harry witnessed the door being pushed closed and saw the sunken in face of a person who had done a hard time in the Wizarding prisons. A prisoner from Azkaban, and the only one who had ever escaped. Sirius Black.

As he stepped towards the trio, Hermione moved in front of Harry, blocking him as best as she could from the view of the criminal.

"If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill me too." she declared pulling her wand.

"No," came his raspy voice that sounded broken and torn from one to many screams. "Only one will die tonight."

Harry having heard enough, boiled over in rage at the man who had betrayed his parents to Voldemort. Pushing past Hermione, as she clutched at her necklace that grew to such a violent red that it's weight felt crushing.

"And it will be you!" Harry shouted he forsake his wand and rushed at the man grabbing him by the throat with his bare hands. After twelve years in Azkaban, the full-grown man was much weaker and far easier to take down to the ground than he would have been had he been in his full health.

It wasn't till Harry noticed the look on his face, that wasn't one of rage but of laughter, that he paused wand tip pointed at his eye. With a chuckle, Sirius drawled out.

"Are you going to kill me, Harry?" Then the Doors behind him burst open and Professor Remus flew through the door.

"Expelliarmus," he shouted effectively disarming Harry and shocking him into silence. Immediately he gestured to Hermione to grab Harry out of the way while his wand moved to the criminal on the ground.

"Well, well Sirius, looking rather ragged aren't we?" Remus laughed walking towards him. "Finally the flesh reflects the madness within." He finished stopping about him.

"Yes well, you'd know all about the madness within wouldn't you Remus?" Sirius smiled in retort as his wand dropped to his side and his friends' hand was offered to help him up, smiling as well. They hugged, as Sirius shook with glee, and the trio looked on in confusion, especially Harry and Hermione. Hermione moving closer to hear their conversation better, while Harry tried to wrap his head around the situation.

"I found him, Remus. It's him!" He said into the hug while Remus pulled away, "I understand." He replied

"Let's kill him!" Sirius stated

"NO!" Hermione Shouted

"I trusted you!" She began looking at Remus, who had moved Sirius behind him.

"And all this time, you've been his friend!" Sirius looked lost and scared, while Remus faced the children.

"He's a werewolf! That's why he's been missing all those classes!" She proclaimed.

"Clever girl. How long have you known?" Remus asked.

"Since Professor Snape set the essay," Hermione replied.

"Well, well, well Hermione you really are the brightest witch of your age, I've ever met-" Remus replied only to be cut off by Sirius.

"Enough talk Remus! Come on let's kill him!"

"Wait!" Remus shouted back.

"I did my waiting! Twelve years of it in Azkaban!" Sirius looked like he was on the edge of breaking down his voice was cracking and his breathing was irregular. With a huff of annoyance, Remus looked from Sirius to Harry, thinking that the only way to calm the raging man might be by pulling on the fact that Harry was here. Switching his wand from his right hand to his left point in his palm he faltered.

"Very well, kill him," Remus said as he offered his wand to Sirius who wasted no time in snatching it up. "But wait one more minute, Harry has the right to know why."

"I know why!" Harry spoke, "You betrayed my parents, you're the reason they're dead." He said with conviction as he stared straight at the dirtied escape.

"No Harry it wasn't him! Somebody did betray your parents but it was somebody who until quite recently I believed to be dead!" Remus retorted irritably.

"Who was it then!" Harry cried. "If not him, then who!"

"Peter Pettigrew," Sirius supplied "And he's in this room, right now." He continued with glee, murder in his eyes. Glancing over at Ron, Sirius sang. "Come out, come out Peter, come out, come out and play-"

"Expelliarmus" Professor Snape broke into the room with a shot disarming his past enemy and current escapee Sirius Black.

"Oh, vengeance is sweet." Snape snickered, "How I hoped I would be the one to catch you."

"Severus." Remus began reaching out to him stopping short when Snape turned his want to him.

"I told Dumbledore you were helping and an old friend into the castle, and now; here's the proof."

"Brilliant Snape, " Sirius smirked, "Once again you put your keen and penetrating mind to the task, and as usual you came up to the wrong conclusion." His tongue was sharp, Snape remembered, and it looked as if he hadn't lost his edge being locked up for twelve years.

"Now if you'll excuse us Remus and I have some unfinished business to attend too." Sirius had taken one to many steps closer to his old rival; when and just as the last word came out of his mouth Snape place the wand at his throat.

Remus softly raised his hand trying to calm the situation but was quickly cut off by an aggravated Snape.

"Give me a reason, I beg you." He growled out between clenched teeth. Toying with what curse he could use that would hex him into at least next week much less take his life.

"Severus," Remus cut in. "Don't be a fool."

"He's always been a fool!" Sirius screeched.

"Be quite Sirius!" Remus ordered in return.

"Why don't you be quite yourself Remus." Sirius bickered back, and Snape sneered.

"Oh isn't it always like you too, quarreling like an old married couple." He chuckled never faltering with his wand.

"Oh, Why don't you run along and play with your chemistry set." Sirius never was one to know when he should shut up, and when to fight back.

"I could do it you know," Snape glared "But why to deny the dementors… They're so longing to see you" Sirius began to back away at the idea of those vile creatures, and they're blackened cracked skin digging, sharply into him and sucking his soul right out of him.

"Do I detect a flicker of fear?" Snape questioned happily, returning the words that Sirius himself had used on him so many years prior. "Oh yes, the dementors kiss. One can only imagine what that must be like to endure. It's said to be nearly unbearable to witness, but I'll do my best."

It was here, that Harry decided that if Professor Snape loathed him so, then perhaps Sirius really was worth hearing out. After all the enemy of my enemy is my friend, so he reached around Hermione, gently pulling on her wand that sat happily perched in her pocket. While Hermione lifted her arms, as much as possible without drawing too much attention to herself. Though Snape always the perceptive one did notice, and had a brilliant idea, oh yes. What better way to humiliate Sirius than to let his own godson, take him in to be killed with the help of himself.

"Ah yes," He began finally moving his wand from Sirius's neck. "After you." He gestured to the escapee pretending like he wasn't about to let Harry pull a wand on him as well. Jerking his head to signal to him that now was the time, Harry moved forward, Hermione's wand clutched gently in his hand, as he raised it pointing it first at Sirius, the man who is said to have killed his parents. Then quickly firing a spell off at his professor, his mind made up that he would hear the end of that story and see the proof for himself if there was any.

"Expelliarmus." he cried out fiercely, sending the unsuspecting Severus into a wall and knocking him out.

"Harry! What did you just do!" Hermione yelled running forward to his side, "You just attacked a teacher." Ignoring her Harry moved his wand back to Sirius, as he demanded.

"Tell me about Peter Pettigrew." Expecting Sirius to answer him, but he jumped pointing the wand at Professor Remus as he offered the answer.

"He was at school with us. We thought he was our friend."

"No, Pettigrew's dead," Harry stated once more, then turned again to Sirius. "You killed him!"

"No, he didn't," Remus cut in again as he moved between the two. "I thought he did too until you mentioned seeing Pettigrew on the map."

"The Map was lying then!" Harry answered confused.

"The Map never lies," Sirius started moving forward. "Pettigrew's alive, and he's right there." His hand flinging an accusatory finger at Ron. Who was nervously clutching his rat?

"Me," He asked bringing a hand up and resting it on his chest. "That mental-"

"Not you," Sirius stated as he moves closer still. "Your rat!"

"No, Not possible. Scappers has been in my family for-"

"Twelve years. Curiously long life for a common Ireland rat. He's missing a toe isn't he?"

"SO what," Ron questioned as Hermione moved to speak in Harry's ear.

"Harry, this must be what Crookshanks had meant!" She whispered.

"What?" Harry questioned

"Don't you remember I told you. Crookshanks had said a wired sounding name when he had attacked Ron's bag a few weeks ago, almost as if he had recognized Ron saying that his rat was in that pocket. Then when I had asked him about it later, he had told me that there were things he couldn't explain right then, but something that I would come to understand in time. He knew Harry, I don't know how, but he knew that Ron's Rat was Pettigrew!" As realization dawned on him he said.

"All they could find of Pettigrew was-"

"His finger." Sirius finished. "The bloody coward cut it off so that everyone would think he was dead. Then he transformed into a rat."

"Show me," Harry said losing the wand slightly. As Sirius took the rat from Ron's struggling hands, Harry allowed Professor Remus to pick up his wand from the floor suspecting that this was something he would need it for.

"Scappers!" Ron cried as he tried to move forward. Hermione ran over to keep him down, and comfort him from the horror that he was about to realize was the truth. Again and again, the pair missed as they shot reveal spells at a scampering Scappers. Who was making his way towards a little hole in the wall that had been chewed there back when the marauders had been in school.

Finally just as he was about to escape they landed a hit, and Scappers began to transform into a human. That broke the hole in the walk into a much larger shape splintering as it tried to hold the large man in place, or allow him passage.

"Ash" He cried out in shock and pain. While twitching with nerves much like a rat would strange what living your life as a rat for twelve years could do to your habits. Together Sirius and Remus pulled the oversized man from the wall pinning him in a corner at the end of their wands.

"Remus? Sirius? My old friends!" He shouted in mock happiness as he made a break for the door on the other side of them but they tossed him back shifted ever so slightly that allowed him visage of Harry and his friends.

"Harry, look at you; you look so much like your father." He stuttered out as he quickly ran over to him clutching on to his jacket, he whispered. "Like James, we were the best of friends you know."

"How dare you speak to Harry!" Sirius ran and separated them protecting him from the vile man that was the cause of his parent's deaths.

"How dare you talk about James in front of me!" He shouted once more as Peter ran away from them behind the very piano he had scurried under as a rat.

"You sold James and Lilly out to Voldemort didn't you Peter!" Remus piped in stepping in between Pettigrew and the trio.

"I didn't mean too!" Pettigrew offered sadly. " The dark Lord, you have no idea the weapons he possesses. I beseech you, Sirius, what would you have done? What would you've done?"

Shaking his head in disgust Sirius glowered " I would have died! I would have died other than betray my friends!" Pettigrew not having liked that answer flinched back in pain as he tried once more to think of a way out of this. Ducking quickly under the piano he ran towards the door only to be blocked by Harry who had moved, into his path so that he couldn't escape.

Pettigrew clutched onto him once more, begging him for help.

"Harry! James wouldn't have wanted them to kill me. Your dad, your dad would spare me!" He bellowed in fear as he was torn away by both Remus and Sirius. "He would've shown me Mercy!"

"You should've realized Peter," Remus yelled out, "That if Voldemort didn't kill you, then we would!" Remus looked to Sirius how nodded pointing his wand angrily at their old friend.

"Together!" Sirius finished a spell on the tip of his tongue.

"NO!" Harry shouted, stopping both Sirius and Remus, from committing a crime that His parents wouldn't want them too.

"Harry," Remus began, "This man is."

"I know what he is, Professor." Harry cut in, "But we'll take him to the castle."

"Oh bless you boy, bless you!" Pettigrew cried crawling forward as he attempted to kiss Harry's feet.

"Get off" Harry ordered as he kicked him away, "I said we'll take you to the castle, but after that, the dementors can have you." He stated calmly as he watched the fear build in his eyes and Sirius stared at his godson only just realizing the damage that losing his parents had caused poor Harry.

While Pettigrew cried, in terror, and the group moved to get Ron onto his feet. The shock of the truth, and the pain in his leg making it almost impossible.

* * *

"Sorry about the bite," Sirius offered to the boy as he helped lift him into a standing position and wandered towards the stairs. "I reckon the twinges a bit."

"A bit," Ron echoed dramatically while Hermione rolled her eyes from his other side. 'Oh dear.' she thought ' Here comes the dramatics.'

"You almost tore my leg off!" Ron finished

"Look I was going for the rat!" Sirius defended himself. "Normally I have a very sweet disposition as a dog. In fact, more than once, James suggested that I make the change permanent. Let me tell you, the tail I could live with, but the fleas their murder. He offered as they came to a stop at the end of the stairs, while Harry swathed with Hermione and Sirius smiled at the boy. While Ron simply glared ahead, not happy in the least. Quickly they made their way down the trap door and into the dark and winding passageway, making quick work of coming out of the tunnel that the base of the wimping willow. Setting Ron down on a rock Harry and Sirius stepped away from him, both seeming to understand that they had a lot to talk about.

Hermione, sat down next to Ron, offering him some comfort once more as she watched Harry follow Sirius away from the group. Remus had Pettigrew a wand point a little farther behind them. He having elected to stay just inside the tunnel while Pettigrew begged for his life.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Sirius questioned as he stared up at Hogwarts. "I'll never forget the first time I walked through those doors. It will be nice to do it again as a free man."

Harry simply smiled as he too thought back on the first time he entered Hogwarts. He understood the feeling of home it offered.

"That was an amazing thing you did back there Harry, he just doesn't deserve it."

"Well, I just didn't think that my dad would've wanted his two best friends to become killers," Harry stated gently, while Sirius shrugged admittedly. "Besides, dead the truth lies with him. Alive you're free." He offered honestly glancing at Sirius

They heard the ruckus that Pettigrew was causing in the tunnel and saw him try and crawl up to Ron. Convinced that Ron would help him. After all, he was his pet for years. "I was your rat." He cried.

"And you sweet girl, clever girl. Surely you'll understand?" Hermione simply pulled her wand on him and forced him back down into the cave where Remus was still waiting at his back.

"I don't know if you know Harry, but when you were born…. James and Lilly, they made me your godfather."

"I know," Harry answered wondering where he was going with this subject.

"Well, I… I can understand if you chose to stay with your aunt and uncle; but if you ever wanted a different home…" He trailed off picturing it.

"What?" Harry questioned, "Can I live with you?"

"Well… it a, it was just a thought. I can understand if you don't want too."

"Of course I would want to live with you," Harry answered Happily he would finally have a home that was outside of Hogwarts no more Dursley's, no more overly troubling magic restrictions that they enforced on all the kids who stayed in the Muggle world over break. He was so excited, but with a shout from Remus in the tunnel as both he and Pettigrew came running out and a very pissed off Snape Fallowing close behind, shouted his name, only to stop when his beady black eyes landed on none other than Peter Pettigrew himself.

"No, no, no." He denied " You're supposed to be dead."

Pettigrew just shivered away from him shielding himself behind Remus.

"What's the meaning of this Potter?" He asked far to confused by the fat man's presence and what it truly meant.

"It's simple Severus," Remus spoke. "Sirius is innocent, and the true reason Lilly and James are dead is standing right in front of you."

"Harry!" Hermione yelled as she pointed to the sky. The entire group looking at the clouds as they cleared, displaying a full moon.

"Damn it all," Snape said as he watched Remus begin to react to the lunar rays, remembering the freshly brewed wolfsbane potions he had left sitting on his desk.

Stepping in front of the children he pulled Harry in behind him for protection as Remus transformed, and Sirius fought to keep him sane.

"Have you drunken your potion tonight Remus?" Sirius begged while Pettigrew started to shrink in from in all the commotion no one noticed that he was slowly transforming back into his animagis. Slipping away into the night.

"This heart here is who you really are Remus. This Heart!" Sirius bellowed as he clung to the spamming shoulders of his transforming friend.

It wasn't long before he was flung from him and an echoing howl flew from the forming muzzle and a deadly snarled fallowed.

Snape pressing the children in behind him for protection, he stood face to snout with a drooling werewolf.

As Remus raised his paw back ready to strike out with his claws he was knocked to the side by the same black dog that had attached Ron only hours earlier.

"Sirius!" Harry screamed out as he broke away from the protection of Professor Snape's. Fallowing after the quarreling pair to a hill just behind a rock hidden from view he watched as Sirius was thrown down, and Remus was about to deal the final blow.

Thinking quick on his feet, Harry snatched a rock and threw it right at his professor hitting smack in the back of the head. Effectively getting the werewolf's full attention, both good and bad as it left Sirius alone, but then it was starting after him. Though this time as it raised its claws to attack him, a feminine howl from off in the distance distracted him. Once, twice, three times it howled and off he went forgetting about Harry altogether.

Harry tore his eyes off of the retreating form of the Professor just in time to see a limping Sirius get to his paws and make his way down the hill.

Fallowing after him once more, down to the edge of the lake that was inside of the forbidden forest. Sirius was gasping for air laying flat on his back, having lost control of his transformation and returned to his human form.

* * *

"Sirius" Harry called out once more, this time, racing to his god Fathers' side.

Harry was in a panic not knowing what to do, lowering his head he tried to think of what to do as he clutched at the hand of his injured godfather. When his ears caught the crackle of fast frizzing water, which meant only one thing, Dementors were near.

Within seconds the familiar feeling of despair and emptiness clung to his chest as Dementors began performing kisses on both he and Sirius.

Just as He was certain they were done for, and that he could physically see Sirius's soul floating just outside his open mouth. When a brilliant white light showed from across the lake, he spotted a majestic stag as it pranced about the water towards him, before he saw a silhouette of a figure screaming and also racing towards the edge of the lack. Casting the strongest Patronus spell that he had ever seen.

Slipping into the darkness, he lost the battle with reality and fell to the rocks gone to the world.

When he opened his eyes again Harry found that he was in the infirmary. Hermione was at his side in an instant. Her necklace glowing brilliantly, as it hung out of her shirt.

"I saw my dad," Harry Muttered out happily

"What?" Hermione asked Harry confused "Harry your dad is-"

"Dead I know, but I saw him, Hermione. He cast the Patronus that saved me and Sirius."

"Harry Professor Dumbledore said that only a really powerful wizard could've cast a Patronus that would deflect over one hundred dementors."

"I saw him, Hermione," Harry said firmly then something came to him that made him change the subject quickly

"Hermione where is Sirius."

"Harry, " She cried, as she realized that he was about to lose another potential father figure, so she clung to him pulling him up right before stating "they took Sirius."

"Who did Hermione?"

"The Dementors, they took Sirius and locked him away up in the tower! They said they're going to perform a kiss on him any minute." Hermione was a wreck, as always when she found something unfair. Placing his hand on her cheek he comforted her, when Dumbledore burst through the doors causing them to jump apart, and Ron to cough violently from across the room, as he tried to pretend he hadn't been watching his two friends as they had a moment that he was certain he shouldn't have been apart of.

"Dumbledore," Hermione began as she raced over to him, Harry sitting up on the bed behind her. "Please tell me you stopped it!"

"Hermione, " Dumbledore began, as he deflated. "He didn't do it! He's an innocent man Professor, he can't be punished."

"He's right sir, " Harry offered as he walked up next to her, having left the bed moments after Hermione had run to Dumbledore.

"It was scappers who'd done it." Ron offered

"Sappers?" Dumbledore questioned though he didn't seem to confused by this, just curious.

"My rat sir, well he's not really a rat I guess, but he was my rat. Though now I know that he wasn't really."

"The point is," Hermione cut in, "It wasn't Sirius, and he needs to be set free."

"I believe you, Miss Granger, though I doubt that you could convince many others with only the word of three thirteen-year-olds." He stated then and Hermione froze.

"But Professor, it isn't just us who saw Peter Pettigrew alive, both Professor Lupin, and Professor Snape saw him as well. "

"Oh?" Dumbledore inquired "Well then I must write to the ministry right away but I doubt it will do much good if he's left in the sell much longer since the dementors plan on performing the kiss within minutes. Perhaps for today it would be best if he weren't there. I think three turns should do it, and if you act quickly miss Granger I think more then one innocent life may be spared tonight."

Nodding Hermione pulled Harry off to the back of the infirmary just in front of Ronald bed. Looking between the two she made up her mind and quickly wrapped the chain of the time turner she produced from under her shirt around Harry's neck.

"Sorry Ron, but seeing as you can't walk." Hermione fussed with a couple of things making sure her wand was secure and counting back the hours for how much time they would have. Only as Harry poked at the turner its self, did she realize she best gets to the task that was set to them. Whacking his hand away she twisted the nob on the top once, twice, three times and let it lose.

* * *

Harry watched at the turner spun out of control, and the scenery around him begun to change as the light of the day came back and people ran about taking care of injuries and sick children. He was in shock as he realized time was moving backward.

Once the time came to a halt again, Hermione had made quick work of pulling the chain off from around Harry's neck and tucking it back into her shirt leaving her soul charm hanging gently on her chest.

Looking at the clock outside the window, she said "Seven thirty, where were we at seven thirty?" She asked Harry as he looked at her in bewilderment.

"Harry, come on snap out of it, where were we at seven thirty!" Hermione gasped in desperation.

"I- I don't know on our way down to Hagrid's I think." He stuttered out trying to process what this meant.

"Good." She snatched up Harry's hand dragging him behind her as she raced towards Hagrid's.

"Hermione," Harry called from behind her. "What was that back there, what's happening"

Hermione didn't bother to answer him, as she continued on their way, it wasn't till she spotted their past selves as she was about to strike Malfoy in the face. She came to a sudden halt and ducked into the shadows giving Harry view of her once more punching Malfoy from earlier that day.

"Hold on, that's us… Hermione, how is this possible?" He asked her as she pulled him quickly into the corner she was hiding in. Pulling out the time turner from her shirt once more she waved it in his face.

"This is a time turner Harry, it's how I've been getting to my classes all year. It makes it possible for the wearer to travel into the past and make changes to the future.

"That's bloody brilliant."

"It's also dangerous, if our past selves see us, it could cause a ripple in the timeline that's unfixable. That's why we have to be careful we can't let ourselves see us."

"Okay, then we'll be careful."

When Harry noticed that Malfoy and his trio were rushing towards them he tucked Hermione tightly into the corner and covered her with his body making sure there was no hope for the Slytherin trio to see them as they ran past.

"That was close," Hermione whispered.

"Yeah." Harry agreed.

Fallowing after themselves again they hurried down the steps, that would lead them to Hagrid's only this time they hid behind the pile of pumpkins much sooner than before.

"Harry look, " Hermione pointed "Buckbeaks still alive. That must have been it, this must have been the other life he meant us to save."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get him out of here." Harry said as he moved to go set him free.

"No Harry, not yet. They would think it was Hagrid. We have to wait." Hermione insisted as she pulled Harry back.

Harry watched as Hagrid handed Peter back to Ron just over her shoulder.

"There's Pettigrew," He growled angrily moving to attack him.

"Harry no," she said again once more halting him "You can't,"

"Hermione that's the man that betrayed my parents, you can't expect me to just sit here and do nothing."

"Yes I can, and you must! Think about it Harry, if you go running in there right now with your past self already in there, waving your wand about they'll think that you've gone mad, and so had they." Hermione stated gently as she tried to calm the boy she knew so well, she twirled her glowing magenta necklace about in her fingers and tucked it away, running her fingers through her hair in stress, she tried to think of something that would calm the seething boy more, only figuring that perhaps a hug would calm him. It was over his shoulder as she hugged him that she noticed the three figures that were making their way down the stairs.

"They're here," She turned towards the hut, " But we aren't leaving, why aren't we leaving."

Harry shrugged. While Hermione looked down trying to think, back to how they noticed last time, and she noticed the same shell she had found in the sand on Hagrid's table only hours before. Knowing what she had to do she plucked it from the pumpkin and tossed it as hard as she could into the window, re-shattering the same pot as before. They still weren't looking; she grabbed a second one and threw it once more, this time nailing Harry in the back of the head.

"Ow, that hurt," Harry said as he remembered the pain,

"Sorry," Hermione offered sheepishly grabbing his arm and pushing them into the cover of the forest. As their spot was taken over by themselves once more.

* * *

Curious Hermione leaned forward gently pulling twigs out of her way, while she looked at herself.

"Is that really what my hair looks like from the back?" She asked quietly Harry stepping forward carelessly snapped a twig, and Hermione flung herself back.

"What?" They heard past Harry asks, and past Hermione said. "I thought I just saw… never mind." She finished and turned back around, and just for a moment nothing happened then, just like before she was pulling Harry along behind her towards the top of the hill. Ron rushing along behind them.

"Okay now," Harry said as he slowly moved out from behind the pumpkin's, and

headed over to where Buckbeak was chained up.

Bowing, to each other Harry, quickly hurried over to where his chain was attached to a post that was riddled with crows. That Pecked at his fingers every time he moved them

"Ow," He said as quietly as possible, while he pulled the not out of the chain, tugging gently he tried to get Buckbeak to follow him away, but the Hippogriff wouldn't move.

"Hurry up Harry," Hermione whispered

"I'm trying, He won't come," Harry commented back. Worried Hermione did a quick look around spotting the dead ferrets that she remembered Hagrid having around his neck in the beginning of the year. Snatching them up and stringing them around her neck quickly she pulled on up and ran in front of the beast.

"Come on now Buckbeak, come and get the nice dead ferret." She teased and sure enough, the thought of food was enough to rouse the lazy animal.

She tossed him one and pulled off another, leading him and Harry into the woods. When they heard Hagrid's door open, they froze, worry that they were too late running through their brains.

But past Dumbledore came to the rescue and he distracted everyone at the door, just long enough for Harry, Hermione, and Buckbeak to make it into the woods behind the pile of Pumpkins.

"Where is the beast?" Questioned the minister " It was just here, naught but a moment ago. I saw it myself."

"I'm not sure what you mean Prime Minister, where could he have gone."

"Hagrid-" The Minister began but was cut off by Dumbledore

"Was inside with us, how could he do it?"

"Well search the grounds, then find the thing. " The minister ordered.

"Or search the skies if you must Minister, but in the meantime, I think I'd like some tea," Dumbledore said as Hagrid moved aside to allow him back into his hut.

"Oh," Dumbledore said poking his head out once more "Mr. executioner-thank you but your services are no longer needed."

"Buckbeak?" Hagrid mumbled worriedly into the sky, while the Executioner raised his axe high into the sky and swung it down quickly into a large pumpkin in anger. Causing all the crows to scatter.

"We did it, Harry!" Hermione happily laughed out as she hugged Buckbeak around his neck.

"We saved Buckbeak."

"Yeah we did," Harry replied smiling as he watched her, only to have a thought occur to him. "Now what do we do Hermione?"

"Now?" Hermione started looking up at the sky trying to judge how close it was too dark, seeing that it was dusk she continued. "Now we wait."

* * *

A good hour passed by as they waited for anyone to reemerge from the whomping willow. After both Professor Remus, and Snape had followed in behind the trio that had been forced down the cubbyhole at the base.

They passed the time talking about anything and everything until Harry spotted their past selves wandering out into the school yard again.

"Look, Hermione," He said as he got to his feet offering a hand to help her. "There we are."

She nodded having grown tired of having been sitting around with nothing to do for so long.

"See, Sirius and I over there?" Harry said as he pointed at the pair in the distance.

"Yeah" Hermione offered quietly

"Well, Sirius was asking me to come live with him," Harry announced happily

"That's amazing Harry, I'm happy for you." Hermione was able to say just before her past self-shouted for past Harry's attention as the full moon appeared from behind the clouds. Their professor's transformations imminent,

"Here we go Hermione, it's show time again," Harry said as they moved closer to the edge of the forest.

They watched as Peter escaped, and as Snape tried to protect them, while Sirius was fighting against Remus.

It was then that Hermione rushed forward as she realized that it had been Harry who had thrown the rock at Remus, and she worried about his safety when he started toward him.

Instantly she brought her hands to her mouth cupping them around to amplify the sound of a howl that she let fly in desperate hopes to save past Harry's life.

"Hermione what are you doing!" Harry yelled while he pulled her hand back, but she only shook him off and offered a quick,

"Saving your life." Before she howled once more. Harry noticed how it worked just like the first time, and how Remus left past Harry behind, but only seconds later he realized how bad this actually was.

"Great now he's coming for us," Harry said as he grabbed Hermione's hand and took off deeper into the woods, with Remus close behind.

Bounding over roots, and dodging past branches they ran for their lives, their necklaces bouncing about in the rush glowing a bright yellow, a color that reminded them both of caution signs from the Muggle world. Fear was coursing through their veins, pushing them farther and farther into the forest before Hermione tripped, over a particularly large tree root, forcing them to have to hide behind a large tree, in hopes that Professor Lupin would continue on.

* * *

A twig snapped a little bit behind the tree, alerting them both to Remus's presents.

He was here.

Harry pushed Hermione behind him, hoping to protect her better as he slowly pushed them both back as he figured that professor Lupin would come around from that side.

How wrong he had been, as another twig snapped, and Harry had to quickly pull Hermione back behind him once more. As his eyes meet the green glow of the professors, who's head was tilted to the side staring at them.

"Professor…" Harry mumbled gently hoping to reach him as Hermione clutched at his sweater pulling him closer.

"Professor Lupin?" Hermione called softly, but it had been no use. As the werewolf raised his paw to the sky for the final time that night, with a screech Hermione pulled back, while Harry turned towards her pulling her closer and keeping his back to Remus.

It was then that both their soul charms gave a pulse as they hung in the air in front of one another. Time stopped, and the charms moved on their own accord, connecting, with Harry's burning star falling into the center of Hermione's maroon antlers. A brilliant white blasted out from the center of the charms, shocking both Harry, and Hermione to the core. They were soul mates, and this was the proof, and somehow Hermione thought, that scared her more.

More than, the werewolf professor behind Harry, or the thought entire night, more than death, even more than expulsion from Hogwarts.

Then like the blinding light had summoned Buckbeak to their side, the hippogriff came to their rescue within seconds. Striking the professor across the face with three of his talons, before settling back down onto the ground on all four limbs.

Buckbeak eyed the pair as the stared at one another, at a loss as to what they should say.

Then Harry pulled Hermione to him in a hug, their glowing charms dangling between them as she tucked her head into his neck.

"Poor Professor, he's been having a rough night." Harry chuckled quietly.

Hermione was his soul mate. This was it, she was the one he was supposed to be with, and all he could think was how unlucky she was to be stuck with him. Someone who didn't know what love was, much less how to love someone right.

Hermione, he thought, was a girl that deserved much better than him, even as his heart raced and his eyes watered with happiness, it was his best friend.

* * *

Not long after they pulled away from each other separating their charms in the process, that Harry realized they needed to go to the lake, and luckily they had run almost to the other side of it already.

"Watch there Hermione," Harry pointed as Dementors flew about the frozen surface of the lake.

"Just there, that's where I saw my dad." Minutes passed but the only thing they saw was dementors draining both past Harry and Sirius across the lake.

"Harry, no one's coming," Hermione said sadly, both for the hurt that this could cause harry now, and because she was watching the soul of her soul mate be torn from his body just across a dead lake.

"No. He has to be, here. I saw him!"

Then there was silence, and Hermione cried

"You're dead, both of you." With this Harry ran out Expecto Petronum rolling off his tongue. The image of His, and Hermione's charms connecting, the brilliant white light, flashing to the front of his mind. If he died here he would never get to know that, and Hermione would lose her soul mate he wouldn't allow that to happen.

Just like last time wave after wave of white shot out of his wand, curtaining out to create a dome around the stag that stood proudly in the middle of the frozen pond. Harry only stopped running forward when he reached the shoreline.

Hermione stood back shocked as she watched Harry produce one of the strongest patrons in a century. It was then Hermione became convinced, that Harry, was the strongest wizard she would ever know.

As the patrons dimmed and the stage returned to Harry's wand, Hermione stepped forward placing her hand gently on his shoulder.

"Harry we have to go. They'll be here to collect you soon."

Harry nodded shocked, " We should probably go find Buckbeak," Harry stated

Hermione could only look at him confused.

"Why?" she asked.

"You're gonna hate me but, we're gonna have to ride Buckbeak to get up to Sirius in time to save him."

* * *

"You were right before Hermione," Harry shouted back over his shoulder as the flew through the air atop of Buckbeaks back.

"It wasn't my dad I saw earlier it was me." He continued as she buried her head into his back, terrified.

"And I knew I could do it, this time, because well. I'd already done it!" Harry laughed happily "Does that make sense?"

"No," Hermione cried as she tightened her hold on Harry's waist. "But I don't like flying!"

All Harry could do was laugh, as they descended towards the tower.

* * *

"Bombarda!" Hermione bellowed as she blew apart the lock that kept Sirius trapped behind bars.

"I can't thank you enough, Harry, thanks to you, and Hermione I'll get my chance to be a free man," Sirius said as he hugged them close to him.

"I owe you both so much for this." He hopped onto Buckbeak's back flew off into the night with the promise of a second chance at his deserved freedom. The two disappeared into the night with the screech of an owl off in the distance.


End file.
